An Unwanted Journey
by Funkyshnelpu jr
Summary: I've read fan made stories where the narrator appears in a certain universe. I'm sure you have too. Well, now it's happened to me. It's all my fault really. I just had to go and see what that odd glow was! I should have known better, never investigate the unknown, it never turns out well. Hopefully something good comes out of this fucking mess. I doubt it. Rated M for OC's mouth.
1. My Journey Begins

**AN: So I was reading a story in the RWBY archive called **_**An Unforeseen Crossing**_** by flintddraig. It was really good and inspired me to write this little story that, judging by my other stories, will not be read and therefore will not be reviewed. Unfortunately, flintddraig didn't like the way he wrote his story, so he took it down yesterday and is rewriting it. Anyslut, enough about him, on to my story. I love long chapters and try to write long chapters myself but they never seem to turn out all that long so, to other fans of long chapters, I apologize for the shortness of my chapters.**

I leaned my head against my hand and sighed. I was currently in math class and it was super boring. My teacher was rambling on about things that no one was paying any attention to, square roots of x and tangents and other shit we won't use after high school. Suddenly the bell rang and all the kids ran to the door. Sighing once again I casually slung my backpack over my shoulders and pulled my wheeled paintball gear bag behind me. I waded through the sea of students milling about in the hallways as I walked to the staircase so that I could go home. My class was on the bottom floor of my high school and I had to walk upstairs to get to the buses. I could drive to school but I would rather ride the school bus because it's cheaper. It's like a hundred bucks for a semester parking pass. Anyway, as I was climbing the stairs my friend appeared on my left. "Hey, Conor." I said. "Math sucks dick. I hate it."

"Yeah. I know." My friend, Conor, replied. "Well, I'll see you on Xbox?" he asked as we exited the high school.

"Yeah, probably." I replied as I began walking to my bus. I pulled my phone out as I took a seat. Soon the bus began moving. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my earbuds. I zipped my backpack back up and put the earbuds in my ears. The earbud jack slipped into my phone with a snap. I selected my favorite album on my phone. 'Starbomb' by Starbomb. I chose the first song, 'I Choose You To Die' and began quietly jamming out. I tapped on the 'Google Drive' app on my phone and began working on one of my many stories to be posted on .

I heard screaming and looked up to find a huge 18-wheeler speeding towards us. It slammed directly into the front of the bus at full speed. I screamed as the bus flipped over backwards, sending everyone in it tumbling, before crashing down on its roof. I landed harshly on my paintball gear bag, which thankfully prevented me from breaking anything. Everyone picked themselves, and their backpacks, up and we filed off the bus. We walked a few feet from the bus and set our bags down. As everyone talked amongst themselves I looked back at the bus in time to watch it and the 18-wheeler explode into twin balls of flame. The explosion sent us all flying backwards. I slammed into the ground and skidded for a few feet. Some people were thrown into trees, most were thrown to the ground. My ears rang and my vision blurred. I unsteadily climbed to my feet and stumbled to where we set our bags down to retrieve my bags. There was a small fire next to the bags so I hastily grabbed my backpack and gear bag. I collapsed the handle of my gear bag and pulled the straps out, turning it into a backpack, and slung it over my shoulders. I moved my backpack away from the fire so that it wouldn't get burned.

I heard the sounds of a fire truck and an ambulance off in the distance. I took my earbuds out of my phone and put them back into my backpack and exited the music app on my phone. Out of the corner of my eye I caught an odd glow coming from the burning vehicles. I know it isn't safe to go near fire but I just had to see what that glow was. So, with my backpack in my arms, I walked closer to the fire to investigate. I could feel the heat prickling on my skin. Soon the heat was almost unbearable, but I could see the source of the odd glow. It was a oval of wavering pink and purple light around the edges. The inside was a moving picture. It showed me images of trees, bushes, grass, small animals, and….characters from RWBY? What the hell? Suddenly, a great force began pulling me towards the portal. I tried to run away from the odd oval showing me scenes from RWBY, but it was all for naught. The force was too strong and I was sucked in. Screaming "Fuuuuuuuuuck!" mind you, no one is ever sucked into odd portals without screaming. It's just the way things work.

**XXX**

Two teenage girls stood side by side. One girl had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat cat like appearance. In her hair was a black bow. She was dressed in black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. On both of her arms are black ribbons with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She was also dressed in a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She is also wearing a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Slung across her back was a thick, gray colored sheath with a sharp edge, similar to that of an oversized cleaver.

The second girl had long blonde hair that becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. She was dressed in a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs are two small, golden buttons.

She had on a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest on her shirt appears on this banner, except golden in color. She was wearing black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Around her neck is an orange infinity scarf. She had on a pair of brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She was wearing a pair of fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" the blonde haired girl asked her black haired friend who simply pointed at the sky.

"Heads uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" a young, silver-eyed girl cried as she fell from the sky. She was dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Her hair is even black with a red tint to it. She has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. On the right side of her hip was a small, red cartridge.

A blonde haired boy dressed in armor came flying into her from her left and threw them both into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" the black haired girl asked the blonde.

"I-" the blonde girl replied but was cut off by growling coming from the forest a few dozen feet in front of them. A large black bear like animal with a white and red mask on its face and reddish orange eyes burst out of the trees.

"Yeeehaaaa!" a high pitched voice cried in excitement. The large bear like animal collapsed to the ground with an orange haired girl riding on its back. As it hit the ground the girl rolled onto the ground and on to her feet. The orange haired girl had turquoise eyes and was dressed in a collared black vest that ends at her waist. An image of a hammer with a lightning bolt can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She was also wearing a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She had on a pair of matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She had on a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying the same symbol from her vest on their soles. She also seems to be wearing some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems she has a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom. Slung across her back was a collapsed item of some sort. "Aww. It's broken." she whined and dashed to the top of the dead creature's head.

A black haired boy appeared from behind the dead animal. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair and his eyes match the streak in his hair. He was dressed in a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. Additionally, he was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. "Nora," he said in between pants. "please, don't ever do that again."

The orange haired girl, now identified as Nora, dashed from her place atop the dead creature's head to a ring of pedestals behind the black and blonde haired girls. She stood in front of a pedestal that supported a tan chess piece. More specifically a rook. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she sang and danced as she moved the chess piece to various parts of her body.

"Nora!" a male voice called. Nora paused in her song and dance with her arms spread wide, her right leg cocked back in the air and the chess piece sitting on the top of her head. The girl giggled. "Coming, Ren!" she called and saluted. She tipped her head to the side and caught the chess piece in her free hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" the black haired girl asked as Nora skipped away.

"I-" the blonde girl replied but was cut off again by a screech coming from the forest in front of them.

A red haired girl dressed in armor ran out of the tree line. Following close behind her was a giant black scorpion with red and white armor covering the top of his body and a yellow tipped stinger at the end of its curved tail. "Jaune!" the red haired girl cried as she dodged the jabs from the scorpion's stinger.

The black haired girl who fell from the sky jumped out of her tree and landed next to the blonde haired girl. "Ruby!?" the blonde haired girl cried out in shock.

"Yang!" the girl, Ruby, shouted.

"Nora!" Nora shouted as she appeared in between Ruby and the blonde haired girl, Yang, startling both of them.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" the black haired girl asked. The blonde haired girl hung her head and growled in annoyance. A small explosion occurred around her and her eyes turned red.

"I can't take it anymore!" she shouted. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" Unbeknownst to anyone, the same portal that our protagonist encountered earlier materialized behind her.

**XXX**

"Fuuuuuuuck!" I screamed as I flew through the air slammed into to something. Luckily, my gear bag on my back saved me from getting hurt. "Ugh. Son of a bitch. What the hell just happened?" I muttered as I stood to my feet. I turned around and was met with the shocked faces of a few of the RWBY characters, Blake, Ruby, Yang and Nora specifically. Yang was sitting on the ground as she stared at me. I must have hit her and knocked her down. I fell to my knees and groaned. This is just like all those self-insert stories on where the narrator suddenly appears in the universe the author is writing about. I had a few choice words for this situation. "GOD! FUCKING! DAMMIT!"

**An: Well rub my nipples with sandpaper and stroke my wiener with nitroglycerine, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I am so proud of myself. So, because I have some kind source material these chapters might be rather lengthy like I hope. Don't quote me on that though. Because this is an AU story, the amount of usable RWBY material is rather miniscule. I might be able to get a few scenes from each episode into a chapter. But that's unlikely. So, since our protagonist has knowledge of the world of RWBY, he might be able to change things. But just like in **_**Don't Call Me Doctor **_**by , our protagonist's presence is undoubtedly going to affect the RWBY universe. How? Well, that remains to be seen. Anyway, please review... I'm talking to no one aren't I? This story probably isn't going to get read, or reviewed. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	2. I Fear For My Life

**An: I am totally freaking out right now. I actually have reviews. Okay, I'm calm now. Alright, so now things get difficult. This story will soon be deviating somewhat from the original plot of RWBY and thus, will be more challenging for me to come up with an original plot. The plot is actually the same, just with some added action and stuff. And obviously romance by the tags. Teehee. Just so there's no confusion about my OC's attire, he's wearing slim fitting gray jean, red Converse, a plain white shirt, and a blue Moose Creek utility jacket (the jacket is referred to as two jackets initially because the RWBY crew think it's two jackets). Anyway, please be wary of my OC's terrible, soap needing mouth. Be very, very, very wary.**

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang shouted. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

"Fuuuuuuuck!" a voice cried out from behind her before something slammed into her back and knocked her to the ground. Yang, Ruby, Blake and Nora turned around in surprise and shock. A boy stood in front of them. He had long brown hair and brown eyes with half rimmed glasses. He had a thick goatee and stood at approximately 5'9. He was dressed in slim fitting gray jeans, red shoes with white laces, a plain white shirt that was covered by a gray jacket that was covered by a large blue jacket with white and black lines going vertically and horizontally across the jacket. The jacket had two pockets on the front, one on either breast and likely had two additional pockets on the sides for the boys hands. On his back was a large, rectangular backpack that held who knows what inside. The boy gazed at them and then sank to his knees and groaned.

"GOD! FUCKING! DAMMIT!" he shouted.

"Um, are you okay?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"No," the boy said. "no I'm not okay. I was coming home from school and my fucking bus got into a car accident and then blew up. Then I got sucked into a portal. Now I'm here. This is just fanfuckingtastic! Oh yeah. This is just the best day ever." he seethed. He paused for a second as Lie Ren joined the group of girls. The new boy looked up at the sky. Everyone else followed suit.

A huge black bird flew through the sky above them. "How could you leave me?" a voice cried from the the bird.

"I said jump." Ruby protested.

"She's gonna fall." Blake and the boy said at the same time. Blake looked back at him curiously.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Lie Ren and the boy said together. Lie Ren looked at the boy.

Jaune jumped out of the tree he was in to catch Weiss as she fell. After he caught her, they realized they were still in the air and held on to each other for dear life. Jaune hit the ground first, with Weiss following close behind and landing safely on his back. Well, safely for her, not so much for Jaune. In the distance behind them, Pyrrha was still being chased by the Deathstalker.

Pyrrha was sent flying and landed in front of Ruby and Yang. "Yay," the boy deadpanned. "Your gang is all together again. Now we get to all die together as we scream for mercy from mindless fucking animals that won't give it to us. Whoop dee fucking do."

**XXX**

"Yay," I deadpanned. "Your gang is all together again. Now we get to all die together as we scream for mercy from mindless fucking animals that won't give it to us. Whoop dee fucking do."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said.

"No. Kid, don't you do it. Don't do it. I swear to God, kid, you better not fucking do it." I growled. Then I groaned. This is Ruby I am talking to. Plus, I know how the story goes, nothing I say is going to stop her.

"Yaaaaa!" Ruby yelled as she ran off to fight the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled.

To which I simultaneously responded with, "Fucking dammit!"

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and fired to launch herself at the Deathstalker. She swung and hit the Deathstalker in the face and fell down. Not that her attack did much. The Deathstalker just recoiled a little bit. Just a little bit. Ruby picked herself up off the ground. "Don't worry," she said, trying to be reassuring. It failed. "Totally fine."

"Ugh. No she isn't. Did you see her attack? It didn't do jack shit. Someone go help her before she gets cut in half. Please." I said. I don't know why I was telling them what to do. I could just remain silent and let the events play out.

Ruby slowly turned to face the massive Deathstalker. She fired once at it, it did nothing but piss it off. Great job, Ruby. Huntress of the Year Award should go to you. Yang took off towards her. Just as the giant Nevermore decided he wanted to get his rocks off and joined the fight as well. It screeched, reared back and launched feathers from its wings at Ruby. One of them pinned her cloak to the ground, thus preventing her from moving. "That's why you don't have capes, numbnuts!" I shouted. Learned that from watching The Incredibles. No capes.

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted back. "It's cool! And it's not a cape! It's a cloak!"

The feathers continued to rain down and stopping just in front of Yang. "Ruby, get out of there!" she cried.

"I'm trying!" Ruby replied as she pulled on her cloak in an attempt to free herself. Weiss was supposed to come save her. Where the fuck is she?

As the Deathstalker's giant pincer came down on the helpless Ruby I saw a white blur shoot past Yang. Oh, there she is. Right in the nick of time. Weiss put of a wall of ice just before the pincer could skewer Ruby. She and Ruby began having that stupid discussion of theirs that they are supposed to have right about now. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted, scaring the people around me and startling Ruby and Weiss. "YOU IDIOTS ARE STILL IN FUCKING DANGER AND YOU GUYS DECIDE TO HAVE A GODDAMN TEA PARTY!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? RUN THE FUCK AWAY!" I saw Weiss walk away and Yang hug Ruby. I grit my teeth in annoyance. "That isn't any fucking better." I growled. Yang looked up at the Nevermore in the sky as it flew by.

"Let's gather everyone together so we can plan how to deal with the Deathstalker and Nevermore." Blake said.

"Finally, someone sensible around here." I muttered.

Once everyone was gathered together, they began making up strategies. I didn't do much because despite watching numerous RWBY episodes and reading countless fanfictions centered around the topic, I am not a fighter like these guys. Well, Jaune notwithstanding. Sorry dude. "Uh, guys?" Jaune said as he pointed at the sky. "That thing's circling back. What are we going to do?"

"Get our asses killed and eaten." I said. Jaune paled and whimpered.

"Don't listen to Mr. Negative over there." Weiss said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Some poor schmuck who doesn't want to be in this fucking mess." I replied.

"Then, why become a Hunter?" she asked.

"I didn't." I said through clenched teeth. "It's a story we don't have any time for. Maybe I'll tell it to you if we all survive this shit."

"Look," Weiss told Jaune. "There's no sense in dilly dallying."

"What the fuck did you just do when you were asking me pointless, time wasting questions!?" I cried in exasperation.

"Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss continued as if I hadn't spoken. Everyone looked at the chess pieces sitting on the pedestals.

"She's right," Ruby said. "Our objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Hey wait a fucking minute. If these artifacts are everyone's objective then why are Team RWBY and JNPR the only ones here? Probably an error on Monty's part. Oh well. "There's no point in fighting these things." Well, I wouldn't say that. I want to live, so you guys are going to have to do it. And also because Monty scripted you guys to. Although, if this is real life now, and anything like the many fanfics about self-insert characters appearing in a given universe, then my actions and presence here could affect the plot in any way. Huh, just realized the problems that could cause. Shit.

"Run and live." Jaune said as he pointed to himself with a thumb. "That is an idea I can get behind"

"I'm sure we all could." I said.

The RWBY characters, I should probably stop calling them that, all grabbed a chess piece from off of the pedestals. The Deathstalker gave a high pitched roar as it attempted to free itself from the ice. "Can we leave now please?" I asked.

"Yes. It's time we left." Lie Ren said.

"Right." Ruby said with a nod. "Let's go." With that she began moving away from the pedestals with the others, sans Yang and I, behind her. Yang stood next to me and watched her sister stand on a rock. Blake stopped and came over to where we stood.

"What is it?" she asked as Ruby motioned for us to follow her.

"Nothing." Yang said. Blake shrugged and moved ahead.

"You're proud of her." I said casually.

"How can you tell?" Yang asked.

I shrugged. "Your body language." I lied. It was kind of obvious at that part in the episode that Yang was proud of Ruby. I didn't say that though, they'd think I was crazy. "Come on. We don't want to get left behind." Not that being left alone with her would be a bad thing. Yang blushed deeply. Fuck, I said that out loud. Why does that always happen? Some stupid teenage male, I would categorize myself in there in this case, is left with a pretty girl and accidentally calls her pretty out loud. It's so fucking cliche. I hate it. Oh well, can't change it now. "Let's go." I said and began running, as much as I could with a big, bulky Eclipse gear bag strapped to my back.

Turns out, running with a full gear bag on your back is very difficult. I was severely out of breath and cramping horribly by the time we got to where the concluding battle of Episode 8 takes place. Everyone took cover behind a wall or pillar. I quickly dove into a bush. A bush? Really, this was the best spot I could think of hiding? Wow, good job, brain. The Nevermore landed on an adjacent tower and gave a loud screech. "Well that's great." Was Yang's sarcastic comment.

The Deathstalker burst out of the trees behind us. "Oh fuck." I said and ran past where Yang and Ruby were hiding. The others would follow behind me. Where would my next hiding place be though? Nora began firing her grenade launcher at the Nevermore while we all ran away. Thanks for the distraction, Nora. Plus fifty points for you. I think it's fifty points, maybe it's twenty five, I stopped playing Halo 4. The previous games have much better multiplayer. Destiny is where it's at anyway. We all crossed a bridge as the Deathstalker continued to chase us. How is being on this bridge a good idea again? Pyrrha began firing her rifle at the approaching Deathstalker as we ran across the bridge as fast as our legs could carry us. I-I wasn't very fast. My gear bag was slowing me down okay!? And I wasn't about to just leave it behind. It has all my paintball gear.

We got about halfway across the bridge before we spotted the Nevermore again. It began dive bombing us pretty much as soon as we saw it. It was going to slam right into the bridge. "Everybody dive!" I screamed and dove forward just as the bridge was smashed to pieces. Luckily everyone took my "advice" and dove. However, because I was weighed down by my gear bag, I didn't quite make it all the way and clung to the edge of the broken bridge. Thankfully, it was on the Deathstalker free side. "Man, we gotta get over there!" Jaune cried. "They need help!"

"I think I need more help than they do." I hissed. I could feel my fingers slipping. Yang grabbed onto my forearms and heaved my up to safety. "My hero!" I cooed girlishly and bopped her on the nose with my index finger. The fuck? Why the hell did I just do that? Fuck it, it doesn't matter. Yang was blushing furiously though. Out of embarrassment or not, I couldn't tell.

"Let's do this!" Nora said, brandishing her hammer.

"Wait, I can't make that jump." Jaune protested. It was too late though, Nora had already jumped and was in the process of smashing the platform and launching him to the other side. Nora followed by continuously firing her grenade launcher. As she landed on the other side, she accidentally knocked Blake off the edge. Blake was fine, she just used Gambol Shroud to swing herself on to the Nevermore and attack it head on. She jumped off and landed on the platform occupied by me, Yang and Ruby.

"It's tougher than it looks." she said hurriedly.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got." Yang said as she readied her shotgun gauntlets, don't remember what they're named, and Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. Blake readied Gambol Shroud and Weiss prepared her sword, Myrtnaster I think it's called. All three girls began firing at the Nevermore. I felt so emasculated. The Nevermore smashed through our platform. The girls ran up a falling block of what used to be the platform and jumped to safety. I, on the other hand, plummeted to the ground far below.

**An: I think that's a good place to stop. Keep in mind, this is all unbetad so it will undoubtedly have spelling errors. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	3. Shit Goes Down

**An: I had a bit of trouble coming up with my Oc's semblance and went through different aura colors before deciding on one. This is the most amount of legit reviews I have ever gotten on a story. My very first story has gotten 12 reviews but only one of them is an actual review. The rest are all OC descriptions. Now without further delay, I present to you, chapter 3.**

I fell for what seemed to be an eternity, embracing death. I slammed forcefully into the cold, hard ground with so much force I created a crater. I felt and heard the bones in my chest, arms, and legs fracture, break and shatter upon impact. I was probably filling with blood rather rapidly. I could feel the life draining from my body. "Need some help there?" a voice asked. I raised my head as much as possible and saw a old man that looked like a ninety year old Goku.

"Yeah. If you know how to recreate shattered bones and stop my body from filling up like a fucking balloon, that'd be fucking wonderful." I said. I have no fucking clue how, considering my lungs should have been crushed in the fall. Fuck it, as long as I'm not suffocating, I'm not complaining.

"Have you not unlocked your aura?" the man asked.

"No. I'm not from here. Where I come from, we don't have aura. Or semblances for that matter." I said.

"Everything with a soul has aura my boy." the man replied. "You simply have to know where to look." It better not be 'deep in your heart', if it is I'm going to scream. That is so god damn cliche. It's like every source of power that comes from a person's soul lies locked in their fucking heart. "You simply have to look deep in your heart and you will find that which you are searching for." With that, the man disappeared.

"AGGGGGGGH! GOD! FUCKING! DAMMIT! WHY DOES THIS PLACE HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING CLICHE! I FUCKING HATE IT! SCREW YOU, REMNANT! I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOUR SHIT!" A blue light exploded around me and covered my body. I could feel my bones piecing themselves back together and my blood receding back into my veins with the veins themselves sealing back up. A tightness appeared in the center of my chest and grew tighter with every second. I knew something inside of me was going to explode in few seconds. Just for shits and giggles, before whatever it was blew up, I shouted at the top of my lungs, "SHAZAM!" A brilliant bright blue light, so bright I was forced to close my eyes or risk losing my vision, exploded from my chest and expanded outward dozens of feet around me in every direction, destroying everything in its path. I cautiously opened my eyes and found the most shocking sight. Trees were ripped in half and uprooted, the earth was ground into mush, and massive boulders were tossed into the air like they weighed nothing. Not only that, I was also hovering a few inches above the fucking ground. I can fly now? Well this certainly an odd turn of events. What's next? I can shoot lasers out of my hands? A ball of that same blue light from earlier burst out of my hands. A thought came to me. If I can shoot lasers, or whatever that was, can I do it at will? I held my hand up with my palm out and imagined that same light shooting out of my palm. It did, and it was awesome. I grinned a shit-eating grin and brought my wrists together and then brought them to my side. I gathered that new found energy in the space between my palms. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted and pushed my hands forwards and a continuous stream of blue energy rushed forth. Hahaha, yes! I am Goku! I watched it shoot off into the distance and punch through a large falling object. Wait, is that the Deathstalker that was chasing us. Huh, guess so. That fucker can play Hide and Go Fuck Yourself. I played around with my new found abilities a little before I heard a scream from above and saw a body plummeting down. I shot expertly through the air. Considering I was learning how to fly, on the fly, oh dear God that was awful and actually a little painful. Where was I? Oh right, my ability to fly with no formal training was pretty impressive. I caught the body in my arms. It was Yang. She looked at me in shock.

"Just dropping in?" I asked and mentally gagged. That was the stupid one-liner Jaune used in Episode 8 when he caught Weiss. That was pretty painful too. Maybe it won't be the Grimm that kills me but these fucking god awful puns I keep making. What a fucking embarrassing way to die.

"You-you're alive." she said, thankfully ignoring my awful pun.

"Yup!" I said, popping the 'p'. "And I can fly and shoot lasers out of my hands. It's awesome." I looked up at the still raging battle above us. I raised a closed fist above my head and shouted "To infinity and beyond!" as I shot quickly to the battle. Yang too, raised a fist above her head. "I has idea." I said. Poor grammar intentional. That's a thing I do. Don't ask why, cause even I have no fucking clue why I do it.

"Tell me." she said.

"You probably not going to like." I added. Poor grammar still intentional.

"Tell me." she repeated.

"I throw you at Nevermore and you nail the fuck out of it." Hehe, nail. Poor grammar in the beginning of the sentence intentional.

"Hehe, nail." Yang chuckled. What a dirty mind she has. That's really hot. I looked at her and smirked.

"We could if you wanted to." I said casually. Yang blushed furiously. "Aim for the Nevermore." With that, I launched her down at the Nevermore below us.

**XXX**

"Everybody dive!" the boy screamed and dove forward just as the bridge was smashed to pieces. Luckily everyone heeded his command and dove. However, because he was weighed down by his gear bag, he didn't quite make it all the way and clung to the edge of the broken bridge. Thankfully, it was on the Deathstalker free side. "Man, we gotta get over there!" Jaune cried. "They need help!"

"I think I need more help than they do." the boy hissed. Yang grabbed onto his forearms and heaved him up to safety. "My hero!" He cooed girlishly and bopped her on the nose with his index finger. A look of confusion appeared on his face while Yang turned a deep red. Out of embarrassment or not, was anybody's guess.

"Let's do this!" Nora said, brandishing her hammer.

"Wait, I can't make that jump." Jaune protested. It was too late though, Nora had already jumped and was in the process of smashing the platform and launching him to the other side. Nora followed by continuously firing her hammer. As she landed on the other side, she accidentally knocked Blake off the edge. Blake was fine, she just used Gambol Shroud to swing herself on to the Nevermore and attack it head on. She jumped off and landed on the platform occupied by the boy, Yang and Ruby.

"It's tougher than it looks." she said hurriedly.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got." Yang said as she readied Ember Cecelia and Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. Blake readied Gambol Shroud and Weiss prepared Myrtenaster. All three girls began firing at the Nevermore. The Nevermore smashed through the supports of the platform they were standing on, sending everyone falling towards the ravine below them.

Ruby jumped from one piece of falling debris to the next to get to safety. Weiss used her glyphs to survive. Blake used Gambol Shroud's grappling hook ability to swing herself to safety. Yang used shots from Ember Cecelia to propel herself upwards to land on the platforms above them. "None of this is working." Weiss said.

"Hey, where'd that boy go?" Ruby asked.

Weiss's eyes widened and she and Ruby looked down at the ravine below. "Oh. Crap." Weiss said as they watched the boy's body fall into the depths of the ravine. The sounds of Yang firing multiple rounds of Ember Cecilia brought their attention to the task at hand.

"I have a plan." Ruby said. "Cover me!" She fired Crescent Rose to give herself a boost of speed to her destination. Weiss prepared to face the Nevermore

Meanwhile, on the other side of the now broken bridge, what will soon become Team JNPR faced the Deathstalker. "We gotta move." Jaune said and they all ran towards the Deathstalker. If our protagonist were here, he would definitely have a few choice words for their decision to run at the Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker jabbed at Pyrrah with one of its pincers only to have her block it with her shield. Jaune held his shield up as the Deathstalker jabbed at him with its other pincer. Lie Ren charged straight at the Deathstalker and fired his submachine guns at it. He dodged the attack from its tail and clung to it as it went into the air. Utilizing only one of his submachine guns, he fired at the barb on the tip of its tail. Nora repeatedly fired her grenade launcher at the Deathstalker. Jabbing at both Jaune and Pyrrah the Deathstalker was able to push them back a few meters, only to have Pyrrha throw her spear into one of its many eyes. The Deathstalker swung its tail and launched its unwanted rider off. He went flying through the air as Nora shouted his name before slamming into a pillar. "Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted, noticing the weak and vulnerable state of the barb on the tail of the Deathstalker.

"Done!" Pyrrha said and expertly threw her shield like a boomerang and severed the barb from the tail. The barb fell and pierced the armor on the head of the Deathstalker. She caught it as it came back and Jaune gave his next command.

"Nora, nail it!" he said.

"Heads up!" Nora said and jumped onto Pyrrha's awaiting shield. She sat on the handle of her hammer and shot herself up into the air. She giggled as she came back down and smashed the barb further into the body of the Deathstalker. However, she also smashed the platform that Jaune and Pyrrha stood on, launching them over the Deathstalker. With a grin, she fired and launched herself up and over the Deathstalker to land with her friends. Her firing of her hammer also forced the Deathstalker into the ravine. Jaune landed on his back, Pyrraha landed in a crouch, and Nora landed on her butt, how she didn't break her tail bone is anyone's guess. Lie Ren walked over and fell down. They all stood up and watched as what will soon be Team RWBY fought the Nevermore.

Yang stood on a broken pillar and fired Ember Cecilia at the circling Nevermore. She had watched as the boy with the giant backpack fell into the ravine. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about how no one was able to save him and she grew angered, at herself and her sister and friends, for forgetting about him and leaving him to die. 'What a bunch of selfish people we are.' she thought to herself bitterly. She pushed those thoughts aside so that she could focus solely on the battle at hand. She jumped into the awaiting mouth of the Nevermore as it flew by. "I! Hope! You're. Hungry!" she grunted as she fired Ember Cecilia into its opened mouth before jumping backwards and away from the Nevermore. She did a few backflips before landing on the ground. The Nevermore slammed into the cliff in front of it and shook its head to clear its vision. It screeched in anger as its prey eluded it. Yang saw Blake and Ruby posted on two pillars and Weiss approaching rapidly. Weiss jumped into the air and, using Myrtenaster, pinned the Nevermores tail with shards of ice. She used a glyph to launch herself away from the Nevermore as Blake launched Gambol Shroud's grappling hook. Yang grabbed on to the grappling hook and stuck it in to the pillar she clung to while Blake held on to Gambol Shroud, creating a massive slingshot. Ruby jumped on the slingshot and the sling pulled back to Weiss's awaiting glyph. "Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked. Weiss gave an affirmative, 'hmm' in response.

"Can I?" she asked sarcastically.

"Can-" Ruby began.

"Of course I can!" Weiss said, cutting off Ruby's question. Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and Weiss launched her at the Nevermore. Continuous shots from Crescent Rose propelled her at the Nevermore. She placed the flat of Crescent Rose's blade against the Nevermore's neck as she landed on the side of the cliff. Weiss created multiple glyphs on the side of the cliff. Ruby ran up the side of the cliff with the aid of the glyphs, dragging the Nevermore behind her. She tried to behead the Nevermore as she got to the top of the cliff side but its neck had tougher skin than she thought and Crescent Rose only drew a small amount of blood. A slap from one of its wing threw Ruby quickly back to her friends and sister. Weiss hastily created dozens of glyphs to slow her descent and prevent her from becoming Ruby jelly. The Nevermore screeched in anger and dive bombed the girls. They all dove away, but Yang wasn't able to avoid a swipe from one of its wings and was sent flying into the ravine.

As she fell, Yang screamed and her life flashed before her eyes. Her mom's disappearance, her father remarrying, Ruby's birth, her step mother's death, going to Signal Academy, and getting accepted into Beacon. Also the sudden appearance of the brown haired boy with the giant boxy backpack who, Yang thought to herself, was 'super hot'. She was caught mid air and looked up at her savior. It was the boy who fell into the ravine. He was alive!

"Just dropping in?" he asked.

'You-you're alive!" she cried out in shock, and a little bit of happiness, not noticing his awful pun.

"Yup!" he said, popping the 'p'. "And I can fly and shoot lasers out of my hands. It's awesome." He looked up at the still raging battle above them. He raised a closed fist above his head and shouted "To infinity and beyond!" as he shot quickly to a spot above the battle. Yang too, raised a fist above her head as they shot upwards. "I has idea." he said. Yang was unsure if his poor grammar was intentional, she assumed it was. She thought out was kind of cute too be honest.

"Tell me." Yang he said.

"You probably not going to like." he added with more cute incorrect grammar.

"Tell me." she repeated.

"I throw you at Nevermore and you nail the fuck out of it."

"Hehe, nail." Yang chuckled. The boy looked at her and smirked.

"We could if you wanted to." he said casually. Yang blushed furiously and gave a small, Ruby-esque 'eep!'. "Aim for the Nevermore." he said. With that, he launched her down at the Nevermore below them.

Yang pulled her right arm back. She began firing her gauntlets at the Nevermore with a cry of, "Mommy's home! Did ya miss me!?" What were her gauntlets called again? Ember something. Ember Cecilia! That's it. So, the Nevermore had it's neck broken by Yang but it still tried to eat her. I curled my fingers and placed both hands together at chest level facing the same direction. Then, once enough energy was gathered, I thrust both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result was a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored beam that emanates from my hands and body..

"Galick gun!" I shouted. Yang looked at me and jumped away from the totally fucked Nevermore. "Fire!" A massive beam shot from my hand and disintegrated its head body so that only its two wings remained. The wings slowly sank into the ravine below. Damn, that was fucking awesome. Thank you, Vegeta.

I flew over to where Yang landed, which was with her future team members. "You're alive!" Ruby cried happily.

"Yep." I said. "Almost died. But I didn't and now I can fly and shoot lasers out of my hands. It's awesome."

"We should head over to the others." Blake said.

"Good idea, partner!" Yang said cheerily. Ruby fired Crescent Rose to launch her to the other side. Weiss used a glyph to get across. Yang used shots from Ember Cecilia to cross the gap.

"I can't get across." Blake said. "My grapple hook would smash my face into the cliff."

"I'll fly you across." I said. "Don't worry. I won't drop you, I swear."

"Okay." Blake said. I hovered above the ground and held her under her arms. I flew quickly across the gap and set her on the ground safely. I noticed Yang looked a little mad. Was she, jealous? Was Bumblebee going to be a thing? Or- she's kind of glaring at Blake. Why would she- Oh. My. Fucking. God. She's jealous of Blake. Hah! Fuck you friends back home, I have done the impossible and have had a girl become attracted to me! Haha! Fuck yeah!

"So," Yang said, rather sensually I must say. Not that anyone else noticed. "What's your name?"

Tits McGee. "Kai." I said. I fucking hate my last name. So, since I can be whoever the fuck I want. "I think I lost some memories when I came here because I can't remember my last name." Fuck you ancestors for giving me such an uncool last name.

"That's okay. I think your name would sound better without one." Yang said. "I'm Yang."

"I'm Ruby!" Ruby chirped. The rest of Team RWBY introduced themselves as did Team JNPR, not that I didn't know their names already.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said. "So, uh, how are we going to get picked up.

"They are going to send airships to come pick us up." Weiss said.

"And now begins the waiting game." I said.

**XXX**

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark," Professor Ozpin said to a group of four boys as the faces of said boys appeared on the screen behind him. "the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Cardinal." The letters 'C', 'R', 'D', and 'L' appeared under the pictures of the boys whose first names started with that letter. "Led by, Cardin Winchester." A round of applause was heard from the people around me in the audience.

"Boo!" I shouted. "Your team fucking sucks!" I saw the kid named Cardin glare at the audience and I chuckled. I wonder if Yang thought that was funny.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nykos, Nora Valkyrie," Professor Ozpin said as Jaune, Lie Ren, Pyrrah and Nora walked on to the stage and stood in front of him, while Team CRDL walked off the stage. Their faces appeared on the screen behind Professor Ozpin. "The four of you retrieved the the white rook pieces." I don't know, dude. They looked kind of tan to me when I first watched the episode. "From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper." The letters of their first name appeared under their respective pictures. Nora hugged Lie Ren. In happiness, I think. "Led by, Jaune Arc." Jaune looked nervous.

"You'll do fine!" I shouted. Jaune looked at the audience and smiled weakly. Professor Ozpin said something to Jaune. If my memory serves me, I think it was "Congratulations, young man." Pyrrha punched Jaune's arm in congratulations but he fell down. He got up and walked off the stage with his team.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long," Professor Ozpin said as they walked on to the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces." I think you need to get your fucking eyes checked, dude. The chess pieces were clearly tan. God, I feel like Donut so fucking much right now. Well, like Donut, but without the gay innuendos. "From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby." The first letter of their first name appeared under their pictures. "Led by, Ruby Rose." And now Weiss is going to be pissed. That fucking bitch. Yang hugged Ruby in congratulations. And pride too. "I think this is going to be an interesting year." This is about when the episode showed the moon of Remnant. Speaking of that fucking moon, why the hell is it fucking broken? I mean what the shit? Did a fucking rocket hit or something? It's never fucking explained. Good job, Monty, good job. Well, I need to have a talk with Ozpin, which will undoubtedly go in my favor, then I think I'm going to say congratulations to Ruby and her team. I'm going to be spending most of my time here with them anyway, judging by how most of the stories written about shit like this goes.

**An: For those of you who are not aware, Bumblebee is the name for the shipping of Blake and Yang. Just so people don't bitch about my OC's "dual " semblance, please read this. He has one semblance. One, just one. His semblance can be utilized as if it were ki from Dragon Ball. Therefore, he can fly and do ki attacks. He will be able to go Super Saiyan. It won't be without its drawbacks though and can't always be used, so don't worry. A special thanks goes to two of my reviewers, titansFire and SirDerpsAlotThe7th, for helping me finalize my idea for the semblance. I am going to try and make Yang be more teasing because I realize that I don't have here doing that much of it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	4. I Go Back To School

**An: This is officially my most popular story. This story currently has 14 favorites and 24 follows, that's fucking awesome, let's try and get more. Now, this chapter doesn't have any action in it and is rather slow. If you have read any other story like this, where a character from Earth comes to Remnant, than the reason that my OC rooms with Team RWBY might be a carbon copy of the other story's. Alright, let's do this shit.**

I just realized that I have no fucking clue where Ozpin's office is. I wandered around nigh aimlessly in my search for his office. I came upon Glynda Goodwitch. "Um excuse me, ma'am?" I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Professor Ozpin. It's rather important."

"Hmm. Fine. Follow me." she said and began walking away. I followed behind obediently. A few minutes later, we reached Ozpin's office.

"Thank you for the directions." I said and knocked on the door.

"Enter." a voice said from inside. I complied and entered the office. This is going to be a piece of cake. Fuck, now I want some fucking cake. Why does this happen every time I think of food? Professor Ozpin's office was rather sparsely furnished with just his own personal leather chair, paper cluttered desk and four brown leather chairs in front of it. On the walls I assume were the previous Headmasters of Beacon Academy.

"I don't think I've seen you here at Beacon before." Ozpin said.

"That's why I wanted to speak with you, sir." I said as I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "My name is Kai and I am not actually from here nor any of the other continents. You see, I come from a whole different universe or dimension. It's all rather confusing. Where I come from, all of this," I waved my hands around me. "Is just a show. But that's not really important. What is important," This is supposed to be super easy. Why am I so nervous? I wiped my sweaty palms on the legs of my jeans and nervously swept my hair to one side of my face and scratched at my goatee. I need to shave soon. Oh, right, I need to keep talking. "Sorry. Zoned out for a second there. As I was saying, the important thing here is that on my way home from school a portal appeared and sucked me into it. That portal sent me here, more specifically to where the artifacts were in the Emerald Forest. I met teams RWBY and JNPR as we ran for our lives from a Deathstalker and Nevermore. We ran to some kind of temple thing." Temple thing? Really? God, I'm so fucking nervous. "The Deathstalker trapped us on the bridge that led to the temple thing and the Nevermore smashed it and I fell into the ravine below. I broke nearly every bone in my body. Somehow, cause I'm still not sure how, I unlocked my aura and semblance, which I didn't know I even had, and healed myself completely. My semblance gave me the ability to fly and shoot lasers out of my hands. I played around with my new abilities some more and I had just launched a huge laser beam when I saw the Deathstalker get pushed into the ravine. My laser beam punched a hole through the Deathstalker when it hit it. It was super cool." Laser beam? Really, I hope they know what that is. It's a fucking energy 's no other way to explain it so that it makes sense though. Oh, god. I hope he believes me. I wiped my still sweaty palms in my jeans again. "I went back to practicing with my semblance and soon I heard a scream. I saw someone falling into the ravine. I flew as fast as I could to save them. Once I saved them, I realized that the person I saved was Yang. I flew her up above the Nevermore and threw her at it. She broke its neck but it still kept trying to kill her, so I hit it with a huge laser beam." I took a few unsteady breaths. Ozpin just sipped his coffee.

"Go on." he said.

"So the Nevermore disintegrated after I hit it. I landed next to Team RWBY and they all flew over the ravine to get to Team JNPR. Blake couldn't get across so I flew here over. I introduced myself and then we all became best friends." Oh god, that sounded so stupid and pathetic. Why is this so fucking stressful? "Then we all waited to get picked up. I also watched the teams get chosen."

"What an odd turn of events that has befallen you." Ozpin said.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah. I'm still not really adjusted yet. I don't know if I'll ever be." Which is true. You don't just automatically adjust to a situation as fucked up as this one is. You can fake it as best as you fucking can, which is what I have been doing, but you don't just immediately fucking adjust.

"Despite how outlandish your tale is, I believe you. I doubt a lie would be that convincing."

"I've never been good at lying. And if you don't believe most of my story, you can ask anyone from Team RWBY or JNPR. They will back me up for the most part, they can't really tell you if I'm telling the truth about coming from another universe."

"I don't think that will be necessary. I fully believe you story. I will have someone bring your uniform to Team RWBY's room. You seem to have the most contact with them, so I think you would work better with them as Beacon's first four man team. You will be required to build your own weapon however. Until you do so, I can't in good conscious allow you to partake in any missions. You may use one of our guest suites for the night if you wish."

"Thank you, sir." I said and stood. I walked to the door and was about to leave when Ozpin spoke again.

"Oh and Kai?" he asked.

"Yes?" I replied, nervously turning my head to look back at him.

"Welcome to Beacon."

**XXX**

Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake all chose a bed upon entering their new dorm room and set their suitcases down next to them. "What do you guys think about that boy that appeared out of nowhere?" Blake asked from her spot on her bed.

"I like him!" Ruby chirped. "He seems nice."

Weiss scoffed. "Have you listened to him at all, you dolt?" she asked. "He is clearly not a nice person if he talks like that."

"You don't know that!" Ruby retorted, defensive of her new friend. "Just cause he talks like that doesn't mean he isn't a nice person!"

"I think he's kinda hot." Yang said with a grin.

"I personally think he is rather, hmm, unstable." Blake said. "When he first arrived her was shouting. Then he calmed down and was silent before screaming again."

"To be fair, Weiss and Ruby were kind of 'having a tea party' right in front of an angry Deathstalker. And I may have hugged Ruby in front of that same angry Deathstalker." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Ruby hopped up off her bed.

"I'll get it!" she said and skipped to the door. She opened it to reveal a Beacon Academy maid. "Hello! Oh! We don't need that. We already have our own."

"It's not for you, dear. You are getting a new roommate tomorrow. He is spending the night in one of our guest suites. He will be joining you tomorrow morning and sleeping in your room starting tomorrow night." the maid replied. She handed Ruby the uniform. "Have a good night." she said and walked away. Ruby closed the door and turned towards her friends and sister with a face splitting grin on her face.

"We're getting a new roommate!" she shouted, nearly deafening the others in the room.

"Woah, woah, woah! We're what?" Yang asked in confusion. "Why? Each room is supposed to only have four people."

"Yeah, so? Professor Ozpin is obviously making an exception." Ruby said as she set the uniform on the windowsill. "Let's go to sleep! That way our new friend will come faster!" she said and tore off her uniform and jumped into her pajamas. The rest of Team RWBY rolled their eyes and followed suit.

**XXX**

I opened my bleary eyes and groggily rose from my bed in the quest suite. I didn't have any pajamas so I slept in just my boxers. Big mistake. It was so fucking cold in the guest suite. I put my glasses on and hastily pulled my gray jeans and white t-shirt on. I strapped my black G-Shock watch to my right wrist and slipped my blue Moose Creek utility jacket on over my t-shirt and pulled on the black socks I wore yesterday. Finally, I put on my red Converse and laced them up tightly. I neatly remade the guest suites bed and walked out of the room, pulling my gear bag behind me instead of wearing it on my back. Time to search for Team RWBY's dormitory. This ought to fun.

**XXX**

Where the fuck are the god damn dormit- oh here they are. Which room is Team RWBY's though? They all look the fucking same! How the hell did they memorize which door is theirs?

"Kai?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around and came face to face with Pyrrha Nykos.

"Oh, hey, Pyrrha. I talked to Professor Ozpin and he assigned me to a four man team with Team RWBY. I was just looking for their room, but all the doors look the same." I said in annoyance.

"Their room is directly across from ours. I'll show you." she said. She led me further down the hallway. "It's this door right here." she said, pointing to the door on the left.

"Thank, you." I said and walked through the door. "Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Yang, Ruby, and Blake faced, a still pajama clad, Weiss with their fists raised above their heads. The three girls turned to face me in surprise.

"We're waiting for our new roommate!"

"That's me." I said, noticing Ruby's ecstatic grin and grinning back at her.

"Oh, and we're decorating!" Ruby added.

"Oh, well don't let me keep you." I said and sat on the window sill. Maybe I can sneakily get dressed in to my new uniform while they're distracted. So, as quickly and quietly as I could, I began undressing and then dressing in the school uniform. I wasn't quick or stealthy enough because Yang caught me and proceeded to stare and drool as I stood dressed only in my pants and socks. A slight trail of blood trickled from her nose. I blushed and hastily threw the white longsleeved shirt on.

"Aww, shows over?" Yang whined as she wiped blood from her nose with a tissue.

"Yeah." I said and coughed awkwardly. "Sorry." I saw Blake placing her multitude of books onto a bookshelf. She paused as she held _Ninjas of Love_ in her hands and her eyes widened. I smirked at her and she blushed deeply. I put on the blue dress shirt and decided to forgo the tie, because I have no fucking clue how to tie the damn thing.

I watched as Ruby cut the red drapes diagonally in half. I snorted in amusement when I noticed the four beds piled in the center of the room. "This isn't going to work very well." I said, chuckling.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake said.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Bunk beds?" I asked, wanting to feel helpful. Ruby's eyes lit up and she beamed.

"Yes! Bunk beds!" she cried.

"That seems super dangerous." Weiss protested, rather weakly considering Blake, Yang and Ruby were all for the bunk bed idea.

"Don't you mean, super awesome!?" Yang asked with a fist pump.

"No." Weiss replied.

"It does seem rather efficient." Blake said.

"I think we should put it to a vote." Weiss argued.

"Bitch, I think you just fucking did." I scoffed. All four girls dashed to the pile of beds and began making makeshift bunk beds using what little materials they had.

"Objective, complete." Ruby proclaimed. I eyed the beds and snorted. The bunk bed on the right was made by putting stacks of books in between the legs of the top bed and the posts of the bottom bed. The bunk bed on the left was more of a bed with a "hammock" above it. The hammock was made by hanging a bed from the ceiling with four lengths of rope.

"Yeah, I agree with Weiss now, that doesn't look fucking safe at all. Jesus Christ, this was a fucking horrible idea." I muttered. I totally forgot how shitty the bunk beds were made in the actual episode.

"Nonsense, it's a wonderful idea." Ruby said defensively. I shook my head in defeat.

"Shouldn't we be going to class now?" I asked, glancing at my watch to see that it read '8:55 am'.

"Yeah." Ruby sighed in defeat and sat on one of the bottom beds with a book in her lap.

"No. I mean, right now. Classes start at nine o'clock. And it's eight fifty five right now." I said. Hey, I don't know where the classrooms are so don't blame me for them being late. Plus, Ruby has our schedule and I don't.

"What!" Weiss shouted and ran out the door and down the hallway. Teams JNPR and RWBY stuck their heads out the door, one on top of each other.

"To class, motherfuckers!" I said and jogged down the hallway a little behind Team RWBY. Just to get a peek at Yang's ass as she ran. Hmmm, damn, girl looks good in a skirt. Come on, run faster, get that skirt up higher. Dear God, I'm so pathetic. I know this girl likes me and all I can do is stare at her ass and daydream, typical. I really don't know why expected any different from myself.

As we ran through the courtyard I saw Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. I waved to Glynda and conspicuously watched Yang's ass and winked at Professor Ozpin, who smiled cheekily back as we ran past.

**XXX**

"Monsters! Deeeeemons! Crawlers of the night." Professor Port said as he stood on front of many posters depicting images of various monsters. Pfft, I beat Dark Souls one and two, these things can't be that hard. Plus, I can always tear holes in them with my energy blasts. "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey."

"I refer to them as my bitch." I whispered to Yang. She giggled in response. Professor Port laughed as he finished speaking, but got no response.

"Uh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy." he said."Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures who would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces." Why you gotta be so fucking morbid?

"Because, I want you to know how dangerous these Grimm are." Professor Port said. Fucking shitting fuck, I did not mean to say that out loud. "Anyway, that's where we come in. Hunters! Huntresses." Port said with a wink at Yang. Oh, dude, that's fucking gross as hell. You're like fifty. Yang avoided eye contact and laughed awkwardly. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Port continued. "From what you ask?"

"No one is asking you a damn thing." I muttered. Yang chuckled.

"Eyyeah!" Some idiot in the back cried and stood up with his fist raised above his head.

"Really, nigga?" I asked as everyone turned to stare at him. Whoopsy! I didn't mean for that to slip out. Hope no one comes to beat me up. The kid sat back down in embarrassment.

"That is what you are training to become." Professor Portly said. I started dieing of laughter, inside, from my joke about his name. I would have said, 'no shit' had I been able to breathe. But I felt that if I had tried, I would have burst out laughing. God, I'm such a dick. "But first, a story, a tale of a young handsome man." Oh god, this fucking story. All aboard the nope train to Fuckthatville.

"Professor, I'm not feeling well." I groaned, trying my best to sound sick. "May I go to the nurse?"

"Of course." Professor Port said.

I stood up, holding my stomach for dramatic effect, and walked to the door. I caught Team RWBY's, minus Weiss, worried gaze. I smiled weakly at them and slipped out the door. Victory is mine, bitch! Now, his story is rather short so I can't be out here too long. I stood outside the door and daydreamed for a bit. Dumb idea. I imagined me and Yang going on a date. Our first kiss. Is doing normal couple things. Our first ti- okay! Don't go there, brain! Don't go there. That was not okay. Ugh, now I'm sad as fuck. Why can I only look, but not have!? Why God, why!? Why do you hate me so!? It's not fair! Okay, enough being depressed, story time is over. Walked back into the classroom.

"Feeling better?" Professor Port asked.

"Much better. I didn't quite make to the nurse. Luckily, I was right next to a bathroom." I said, chuckling at the 'ewws' I got from grossed out students and sat down next to Yang.

"The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise. So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked.

I saw an angry Weiss shove her hand into the air. I got to say, got a little pissed about that. Stupid bitch can't be a "true huntsman" if she won't listen to Ruby just because she thinks she shouldn't be the leader.

"I do, sir" Weiss declared. I felt anger build in the center of my chest.

"Well then," Professor Port said. "Let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." he said as he gestured at a metal cage that housed some kind of animal. It was impossible to see inside the cage but a pair of red eyes glared back at us, and the animal inside growled angrily.

**An: Honestly, I feel that this chapter was rather poorly written. I just do see any way this could have been written differently though. Bit of depressed OC at the end there. Stupid kid should man up, it's just a girl, sheesh. Not much else to say here. Just, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya. **


	5. The One Where I Break

**An: This chapter gets pretty dark and morbid. It contains certain actions that I am personally not okay with and don't condone. What is it you may ask? I'll let you find out. You might hate my OC after this and find the rest of the story hard to find convincing and believable. I'll try to make it not so. I really hope you enjoy reading this one. I had fun with a certain expletive filled "conversation".**

Weiss stood in full combat gear with Myrtenaster held at the ready. Odd banging and rasping sounds came from the metal box the Professor Port stood beside. "Go, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well." Blake said and waved a small red pennant with RWBY printed on it in white.

"Yeah!" Ruby cried. "Represent Team RWBY!"

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded. "I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh," Ruby said sadly. "Sorry." That anger in my chest built and bubbled. I grit my teeth and ground them together.

"Alright!" Professor Port said as he held a bronze blunderbuss that had a dual bladed axe head at the end in his hands. "Let the match, begin!" he said and smashed the lock on the cage. The cage door fell down to reveal the animal inside. It was an all black boar with white spots of armor all over its back and that same red and white mask with multiple eyes that is common among some types of Grimm. Two white tusks with red markings jutted out from its jaw and rows of razor sharp teeth lined the insides of its mouth. It squealed and charged at Weiss, who swung Myrtenaster as she spun in a circle then rolled away towards the desks. The boar slid to a stop and faced Weiss. "Haha! Wasn't expecting that were you?" Professor Port asked.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby called out. Weiss rushed forward and jabbed at the boar's head as she flipped over it. Unfortunately, her blade got trapped between the boar's tusks and she couldn't continue her flip and was brought back down in front of the boar. She tugged at her sword in an attempt to free it.

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby cheered. "Show it who's boss." Weiss glanced at Ruby and lost her concentration, resulting in her losing her grip on Myrtenaster. Myrtenaster flew through the air and landed on the other side of the room.

"Ruby," I whispered. "You're cheering is making her lose her concentration." Ruby looked down sadly.

"Sorry." she mumbled. It wasn't entirely her fault that Weiss lost focus though, Weiss is also supposed to focus entirely on the battle at hand. The boar knocked Weiss to the ground and amused Professor Sadist, (i.e. Port).

"Hoho, now what will you do without your weapon?" the sadistic fat fuck asked. I'm almost positive this fucking thing goes against some kind of god damn rule or regulation. My anger grew and grew. Weiss glanced up as the boar charged and slammed into her, sending her flying backwards. She fluidly turned her fall into a roll, and as she stood up she ran to her weapon. The boar slid forcefully into the wall. Weiss slid as she picked up Myrtenaster. Why? Why would you slide? You have enough time to pick the damn thing up normally. You don't need to slide to the damn thing.

"Weiss!" Ruby called. "Go for its belly. There's no armor underneath."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted. That pit of anger in my chest exploded and my vision turned red.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted and bluish white energy exploded around me and covered my body, startling everyone in the classroom and sending books, papers and pencils flying. I fired an energy blast at the boar, reducing it to atoms. I broke the desk in front of me with a stomp of my foot and stalked towards Weiss. I got right in her face and screamed, "I AM SO FUCKING SICK OF YOUR SHIT, WEISS. YOU ARE THE MOST SPOILED FUCKING BRAT I HAVE EVER HAD THE FUCKING MISFORTUNE OF MEETING! JUST BECAUSE YOUR DADDY IS A RICH BASTARD AND OWNS THE BIGGEST FUCKING DUST COMPANY IN EXISTENCE DOESN'T ENTITLE YOUR STUPID ASS TO SHIT! YOU CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING, WEISS! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A ROTTEN BITCH TO RUBY! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIEND, PARTNER, TEAMMATE AND TEAM LEADER, YOU STUPID BITCH! BUT YOU TREAT HER LIKE LESS THAN SHIT AND IT DISGUSTS ME TO NO GODDAMN FUCKING END!" I slammed my forehead against Weiss's and knocked her down. "YOU BETTER GET YOUR FUCKING ACT TOGETHER BEFORE I SMACK A HO! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN HEAR OF YOU TALKING BADLY TO RUBY. EVER. AGAIN! DO I FUCKING MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, BITCH!?" I screamed, ripping my vocal cords horribly. Weiss nodded fearfully as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes." she whimpered.

"I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU, YOU DAMN WHORE!" I screamed.

"Yes!" Weiss shouted.

"GOOD! GLAD YOU DECIDED TO LISTEN TO SOMEONE FOR ONCE, YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I screamed and stormed up to the classroom door to go clear my head and cool off. I smashed the door to pieces and found Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch standing there wide eyed in shock and perhaps a little bit of fear. I stormed past them and smashed through a window as I took off in flight. I heard a faint shout of 'Yang!' from the classroom as I flew off.

**XXX**

"ENOUGH!" Kai shouted and bluish white light exploded around him and covered his body. His long brown haired turned a whitish silver and spiked upwards towards the ceiling. Anything that was on a desk around him was sent flying. He destroyed the desk in front of him with his foot and stomped toward Weiss. He got right in Weiss's face and screamed at her with expletives before and after almost every word. When he headbutted Weiss in the face and knocked her down Yang got pissed, activated her semblance and stood to approach him and defend Weiss. She jumped over her desk and moved to step in front of Kai and Weiss but Kai had turned and walked to the door and smashed it to pieces. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stood in shock and fear at his actions. Yang rushed after Kai to give her a few pieces of her mind as he took flight and smashed through a window. "Yang!" Ruby cried out. "Come back!" Yang paid her no mind and jumped through the window in pursuit of Kai. Now number one on her shit list.

**XXX**

I stood in a clearing deep within the Emerald Forest. I roared and mindlessly fired off one energy blast after another at each tree, rock, bird, squirrel and Grimm I saw. I paid no mind to the deep gashes that the Beowolves left if they got lucky enough to attack, or feathers from the occasional Nevermore that didn't get disintegrated. Once I had sufficiently cooled off massive amounts of pain exploded throughout my body. It felt as if my muscles were being ripped apart. What I had just done finally settled into my head. I had just yelled at Weiss and called her the worst possible things to call a person. Hell, I even hit the poor girl. Guilt settled in my gut and all other emotions disappeared from my conscious. I noticed an angry Yang with her semblance activated in my peripheral vision. I took off to Team RWBY's room, I need to get a few things.

Once I got to Team RWBY's room I opened my gear bag and pulled out everything I needed. My black and white Dye i4's with tinted lense, my black Planet Eclipse paintball pants and black and white Nike football cleats. Hey look, it's my Planet Eclipse hat and spare pair of earbuds and my headphones. I stripped out of my uniform but kept the white longsleeved shirt on. I slipped into my paintball pants, and pulled my cleats on. I put the strap of my mask around the back of my head and rested the mask on the top of my head. I stuffed the blue dress shirt partially down my pants and stood on the window sill as I prepared to get business done. Ruby, Blake and Weiss burst through the door. I glanced at them blankly.

"Hey." I said hollowly. My voice came out ragged, raspy, scratched since my vocal chords were totally destroyed. I looked out towards the bustling city below and took off towards it. I found a store I wanted. A weapons merchant. I chuckled darkly. I pulled the blue dress shirt from the waist of my pants and tied it around the lower half of my face. I pulled my mask over my face and stepped into the store.

"Can I help you?" the store clerk asked nervously.

"No." I said and looked around. My voice must have scared the clerk because he started shaking. Hundreds of guns lined the walls, shelves, and cases around the store. Knives and swords were held in displays at the counter. Staffs and other such weapons were stored on a rack behind the clerk. "Actually, yes." I said. "I need your strongest knife and your most powerful handgun." The clerk picked up one of the knives and took a moment to peruse the handguns before retrieving one and bringing it to me. He laid them out on the counter and began ringing them up. "I'm not paying for these things." I said.

"Wha-" he began before I silenced him by grabbing the back of his head and slamming it into the counter. Why am I doing this? This isn't who I am. Who am I though? These thoughts raced through my head as I flew back to Beacon Academy, my newest possessions in hand.

**XXX**

"Where is that jerk!?" Yang shouted angrily. Suddenly, she spotted him flying to the roof of Beacon Academy. "Oh you are so dead!" She readied Ember Cecilia and shot herself up to the rooftop above her. She saw him set down on one of the higher roofs. "I'm coming for you, Kai!" she said and shot up to the next roof.

**XXX**

"I'm coming for you, Kai." I heard Yang say. I doubt I'll be here long enough for you to bring me to justice. I took my paintball mask off and tasted the salt from my tears. I took the shirt off from around my face and stripped out of the shirt I was wearing. I put the handgun next to me and placed the knife in my lap. Yang landed a foot or so in front of me. "Found you!" she cried victoriously.

"So you did." I said hollowly. "Do you feel accomplished now? I sure as hell don't. Want to know something?"

"Su-sure." Yang said confusedly.

"I finally know the answers to all the question I've been asking myself since I found myself here." I said. "Who am I? I am a simple stupid boy who isn't happy with his life. I hide my insecurities behind my crude language and hope that someone notices me for who I am. My friends are all assholes, my parents wish I wasn't born, the rest of my family hates me, the only friends I was able to make here hate me now. I just committed a crime, but for what purpose? None. I'm a despicable fucking excuse for a human being. Even the Grimm are better than me and that's saying something." I saw Yang deactivate her semblance and stare at me sadly. She was joined shortly by the rest of Team RWBY. Why am I doing this? I want it to be over. I just want the guilt to go away. I want the pain to go away. I yelled at Weiss and hit her. I called her the worst things to call a person. I deserve to get kicked out of this school for that. I yelled at you when had just met you, Weiss. I yelled at Ruby as well. For what purpose? Because you were making sure each other was okay. I fell in love with you, Yang." I said and all of the girls' eyes widened. "I don't deserve you though. After what I did, I don't deserve anyone. I wanted us to gross everyone out with our kissing and couple stuff. That isn't going to happen because I'm an asshole and a shitty person. Why am I here? God, or some higher being must really like fucking with my life. If something can go wrong in my life, it will. What am I doing here? That's the easiest one." I said and paused. "I'm killing myself." I jammed the knife into my stomach and committed seppuku. With what little strength I had left I placed the barrel of the handgun to my temple and pulled the trigger. The last thing I heard was the screams of all four girls.

**An: So, yeah. That was a thing. Um, I don't know how to make you guys find the rest of the story at all convincing but I'll try my best. I have a few ideas though. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let it be said that I do not condone suicide. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	6. Miracles Do Happen

**An: I was originally going to have Kai wake up in the Infirmary, but once I opened Google Drive to start writing chapter 6, this idea came to me. I think this one is better and would make you guys find the rest of the story believable. Most of the first part of this chapter was copied and pasted from chapters 4 and 5, sorry for making you read it again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Holy fuck!" I shouted as I jerked awake, a light sheen of sweat coating my skin. The shitting fuck was that? I looked at the water bottle in front of me. I grabbed it and pushed it on to the floor, must have been some nasty shit in that fucking water. Then I noticed everyone staring at me.

"Are you alright, my boy?" Professor Port asked. Team RWBY minus Weiss looked at me worriedly.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I just dozed off a little and had an awful dream."

"Do try not to fall asleep in my class in the future." Professor Port said. He continued telling his story about how he fought a Grimm and became a hero or something. So that was all just a dream? Thank god. I looked at Yang to see her still looking at me worriedly. I smiled at her and she smiled back, sending butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"Can we talk after class?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Of course." she said.

"Great." I replied. I better do it then, or I may never work up the courage again.

"The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise." Professor Port said. "So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" he asked.

I saw an angry Weiss shove her hand into the air and I shook my head in exasperation.

"I do, sir" Weiss declared.

"Well then," Professor Port said. "Let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." he said as he gestured at a metal cage that housed some kind of animal. It was impossible to see inside the cage but a pair of red eyes glared back at us, and the animal inside growled angrily.

Weiss stood in full combat gear with Myrtenaster held at the ready. Odd banging and rasping sounds came from the metal box the Professor Port stood beside. "Go, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well." Blake said and waved a small red pennant with RWBY printed on it in white.

"Yeah!" Ruby cried. "Represent Team RWBY!"

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded. "I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh," Ruby said sadly. "Sorry." I sighed.

"Don't apologize Ruby." I said and moved to Weiss's vacant seat. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I told her as I rubbed her back comfortingly. "However, Weiss does need to focus and you shouting encouraging things at her is actually distracting her. Instead, encourage her by just simply being here to watch her." Ruby grinned and nodded. I smiled and moved back to my seat.

"Thanks for cheering her up." Yang said and kissed me on the cheek. I turned a beet red.

"I-it was nothing." I said. Ruby grinned at me and winked. That just made my blush even worse.

"Alright!" Professor Port said as he held a bronze blunderbuss that had a dual bladed axe head at the end in his hands. "Let the match, begin!" he said and smashed the lock on the cage. The cage door fell down to reveal the animal inside. It was an all black boar with white spots of armor all over its back and that same red and white mask with multiple eyes that is common among some types of Grimm. Two white tusks with red markings jutted out from its jaw and rows of razor sharp teeth lined the insides of its mouth. It squealed and charged at Weiss, who swung Myrtenaster as she spun in a circle then rolled away towards the desks. The boar slid to a stop and faced Weiss. "Haha! Wasn't expecting that were you?" Professor Port asked.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby called out. Damn it, Ruby what did I just tell you? Weiss rushed forward and jabbed at the boar's head as she flipped over it. Unfortunately, her blade got trapped between the boar's tusks and she couldn't continue her flip and was brought back down in front of the boar. She tugged at her sword in an attempt to free it.

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby cheered. "Show it who's boss." God fucking damn it. Oh fuck it, I'm not even going to bother telling her again. I looked at Yang with a look of exasperation and defeat. She laughed lightly and patted me on the back. Weiss glanced at Ruby and lost her concentration, resulting in her losing her grip on Myrtenaster. Myrtenaster flew through the air and landed on the other side of the room.

The boar knocked Weiss to the ground and amused Professor Sadist, (i.e. Port). I mean really, what is wrong with this guy? "Hoho, now what will you do without your weapon?" the sadistic professor asked. I'm almost positive this fucking thing goes against some kind of god damn rule or regulation. Weiss glanced up as the boar charged and slammed into her, sending her flying backwards. She fluidly turned her fall into a roll, and as she stood up she ran to her weapon. The raging boar slid forcefully into the wall. Weiss slid as she picked up Myrtenaster. Why? Why would you slide? You have enough time to pick the damn thing up normally. You don't need to slide to the damn thing.

"Weiss!" Ruby called. "Go for its belly. There's no armor underneath."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted angrily. Ruby looked down sadly. The boar jumped in the air and began rolling like a ball towards Weiss, who swung Myrtenaster and created an ice blue glyph that the boar rammed in to. The boar fell onto its back and Weiss jumped into the air, created a black glyph and launched herself at the boar's vulnerable stomach. She shoved Myrtenaster into the boar's stomach and it squealed as it died. Her momentum caused her to slide for about a foot with the boar sliding alongside her, with Myrtenaster impaled in its stomach. Weiss took deep breaths as she kneeled on the ground, one hand still on Myrtenaster's hilt.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Professor Port said. "It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." I'm calling bullshit on this one. Just cause you kill one Grimm doesn't make you a "true" huntsman. She could have gotten lucky. "I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today." Professor Port said. "Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Students began filing out of the classroom Teams RWBY and JNPR stayed in their seats as Weiss stalked off to change back into her uniform.

"Sheesh, what's with her." Jaune asked. She's a little anally aggravated right now, Jaune. Don't worry. Ruby stood up and ran after Weiss. The rest of us just stood up and left the classroom. Yang stepped in front of me.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked. Right, yeah, I did. Better do this shit now before I pussy out.

"Yeah. I did. Okay. Look, here's the thing," I began. I swallowed thickly and my palms grew sweaty and I wiped them on my pants legs. I nervously scratched at my goatee. I really need to fucking shave. Focus, dammit! Focus on Yang and her pretty smile and pretty voice, and fuck! That's not helping. Concentrate. "I-I, dammit. I'm no good at this shit. I'm trying to tell you that I think you're really pretty and that I want you to be my girlfriend." I said unconsciously. "I just- I don't know how to do it. I've been freaking out ever since I realized I that I wanted to date you because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. But I wanted to give it a shot." I pulled on my hair in frustration. "Why does it have to be so fucking hard!?" I moaned. I looked at Yang and noticed tears running down her face. Son of a bitch.

**XXX**

"You wanted to talk?" Yang asked as she stepped in front of Kai.

"Yeah. I did. Okay. Look, here's the thing," he began. He swallowed and looked all flustered, Yang thought it was really cute. He wiped his palms on his pant legs and scratched at his goatee. "I-I, dammit." he said. "I'm no good at this shit. I'm trying to tell you that I think you're really pretty and that I want you to be my girlfriend." he said, clearly not realizing what he was saying. Yang smiled and felt her eyes burn as the beginnings of happy tears threatened to fall. "I just- I don't know how to do it. I've been freaking out ever since I realized that I wanted to date you because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. But I wanted to give it a shot." he pulled on his hair and moaned in frustration. "Why does it have to be so fucking hard!?" he asked. He looked at Yang and a look of despair crossed his face.

"You-you want me to be your girlfriend?" Yang asked, happy tears streaming down her cheeks. Kai nodded. "You were wrong, dummy. I do feel the same way. I just I was so nervous because you got here so suddenly and I really don't know anything about you. But I don't care anymore. I can learn things about you later." She pushed Kai against the wall behind and kissed him like it would be the last thing she would ever do. She felt him stiffen in shock before he relaxed and began kissing her back.

**XXX**

Holy fucking shit! Is this shit real? Did I die and go to heaven? Yang just admitted that she wants to date me and now she's kissing me! Miracles do happen! Oh this is day is just so fucking great! I started kissing her back and wrapped my arms around her waist. That's what guys do in those stupid romance movies and books do right? I sincerely fucking hope so.

I soon felt my lungs burn from lack of oxygen and, despite how much I didn't want to, I pulled away. I grinned stupidly at Yang as I gasped for air. Yang grinned back in an equally stupid manner as she too gasped for air. We walked back to our dorm hand in hand with our stupid grins still on our faces.

**XXX**

I sat on the window sill, dressed in the white t-shirt I arrived here in and my gray jeans, and stared out at the night sky. I should make it a priority to take a trip into town and buy new clothes. Yang, Blake and Ruby were fast asleep in their beds. Yang had the covers tossed to the side with her legs covered but her torso exposed. Blake was tucked in neatly and Ruby had fallen asleep over her homework with books strewn about a pencil in hand.

I thought about all the things I would eventually have to tell Yang, and the rest of Team RWBY. Possibly Team JNPR as well. Where I came from, about how they are all just characters from a show where I came from, and other things of that nature. I also thought about how unfamiliar I am with being in a relationship. All I know are bits and pieces of information, most of which are probably false, that I picked up from various stories I've read on . Most of those writers were male, so who knows how accurate that shit is. What I do know however, this I actually picked up from reading various fanfictions, is how to recognize a miscarriage. How dumb is that?

The door to our room opened and Weiss stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. "Everyone is asleep so be quiet." I whispered. Weiss nodded and moved to her bed and then hopped up to Ruby's bed. She gently nudged Ruby to wake her up.

"Weiss!" Ruby said, rather loudly, and I shushed her. "Sorry." she whispered. "I was studying and I fell asleep, I'm sorry." I blinked in confusion. Who the hell apologizes for studying? Silly girl, you should apologize if you _don't _study, not if you do.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked.

"I don't." Ruby replied.

"Just answer the question!" Weiss said.

"Ah, cream and five sugars!" Ruby said, unintentionally raising her voice. I shushed her again. "Sorry." This girl has a real hard time staying quiet doesn't she?

"You've seen how active Ruby is Weiss." I said jokingly. "Is giving her sugar and coffee really a good idea?"

"Hey!" Ruby whisper shouted in mock protest. Weiss smiled in amusement.

"Don't move." she said and stood up, grabbing a Beacon Academy mug as she did. She came back almost immediately with a mugful of coffee. Jesus fuck that was fast.

"Um, thanks, Weiss." Ruby said as she took the mug Weiss offered her.

"Ruby," Weiss said. "I think you have what it takes to be good leader."

"Damn straight." I mumbled. Ruby and Weiss looked back at me. Ruby with a smile and Weiss with a blank look. I raised my hands in as if surrendering.

"Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have." Weiss said. "Good luck studying." With that, she hopped down to the ground before popping back up. "That's wrong by the way." she said before hopping back down to the floor. She walked to the bathroom door and opened it. "Hey, Ruby?" she asked.

"Yeahuh." Came Ruby's reply.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss said and closed the door behind her. Ruby smiled in response.

"Ruby, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." Ruby replied.

"So, I asked Yang out today and she said yes. I just wanted to know if you're okay with us dating." I said. I don't know why. I just felt like I needed approval. It was a stupid feeling really. Plus, I wanted Ruby to be okay with it.

"Of course!" Ruby cried in a whisper. "I saw you two in class today. All whispering things to each other and her kissing you on the cheek." She yawned cutely.

"Get some sleep Ruby." I said, fighting back my own yawn. "You'll have time to study tomorrow." She nodded and put her books away. She put her papers and pencil on top of her books and turned the light out, engulfing the room in darkness. I sat down in a chair and waited for sleep to claim me. It never did. Weiss entered the room again, this time dressed in her pajamas. She slid into her bed and was asleep in moments.

"Wow. No good night? Hurtful." I muttered, not at all bothered by Weiss's ignorance of me.

"Good night, Kai." Ruby mumbled sleepily.

"Good night, Ruby." I said. She was asleep almost immediately. I sat in my chair for about fifteen more minutes and I sighed as my body refused to fall asleep. An idea came to me, one I would surely regret tomorrow. I shucked off my jeans and climbed into Yang's bed. I rolled Yang onto her side and situated myself behind her. I must of accidentally woke her up because she rolled over and looked at me. A incredibly sexy and devious smirk crossed her face. Oh fuck me.

"Kai, no. Not while everyone is sleeping." she said and bopped my on the nose with her index finger. Dammit. That actually isn't a- you know, the Seahawks are a really good football team. I think they could go to the super bowl next year. They just need to patch up their defense. Okay, I think I'm good, no more rising or pressing issues to attend to.

I mock glared at her. "I'm here to sleep, not mess around." I said.

"Sure." Yang replied teasingly, as she rolled over so her back was facing me.. "Just cause you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can take advantage of me while I sleep."

"I won't." I pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arms around her waist. She snuggled closer towards me. "Good night, Yang."

"Good night, Kai." Yang said. She and I were asleep within moments.

**An:So, what did you think about this chapter? I got a review from someone who thought that chapter 5 should have been split into two parts. I personally think that this chapter works best with chapter 5 as one single chapter, not sure what you guys think. I might have rushed the romance between Kai and Yang. I spent most of today reading through various OCxYang stories to get help with the romance in this chapter, but the romance in them was either, a. still in development or b. almost instantaneous and no development was involved. I found a self-insert story that was similar to mine in the OCxYang archive that really helped. I did notice one thing in my research. Lots of writers seem to absolutely **_**love **_**giving their OC's dark backgrounds and demonic abilities. I mean, come on! It's gotten so common that it isn't interesting to read anymore. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the chapter and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	7. Jaune Has Issues

**An: Oh my god! I just realized that I have been spelling Pyrrha's name wrong since chapter 2! So, I went back and fixed her name in all chapters that she is mentioned in. I feel so stupid. Kai be getting some of his shit now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Ruby and I stood inside of the Beacon Academy forge. I would assume that it's here for students to repair any blades that they may have. I was here to try and build my own unique weapon. Well actually, Ruby was here to build my weapon and I was here to tell her what I wanted. I really don't know why I am making this a few weeks into the school year instead of a few days. Oh, well. For my weapon, I didn't need anything complex like every OC in the RWBY fanfics I've read. "So, what do you want?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing complex." I replied. "Something simple, like Jaune's sword. Only, I want it to be a single blade, like Blake's Gambol Shroud. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and brought up an image of the Dragon Blade from Ninja Gaiden. "Something like this." I said. "This weapon is incredibly sharp and can cut through solid steel and is almost impossible to break." Ruby's eyes lit up.

"I know how to do that!" she shouted. "I can do it for you if you like."

"That'd be fantastic!" I said and placed my phone back into my pocket. "Thanks, Ruby. You're the best."

"Don't let Yang hear you say that." Ruby snickered. "This is rather simple so it should only take about an hour at most. It would normally take a few days to make such a sharp blade. The amount of times you need to fold the metal to strengthen the blade is insane. But, not only do my weapon making smarts allow me to make it faster, the technology here at Beacon is the best in the world.

"Let's get to it then." I said. I watched Ruby make my sword in fascination. She expertly heated the metal that would be the blade and folded it dozens of times. An hour quickly went by and my blade was ready.

"What kind of hilt do you want?" Ruby asked as she cooled the heated blade in water.

"I'm thinking blue. It's my favorite color."

"Okay. This won't take long." Ruby attached the blade to a gold crossguard and then firmly attached it to a gun metal gray scabbard with blue silk wrapping around it. She slid the sword into a pure black sheath with an equally black strap. "There. You're new weapon." she declared and held the sheathed sword out to me reverently. "What are you going to name it?" she asked as I took the sheath and secured to my back.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure it will come in time though. Weapon names aren't something that can be rushed." I said. This thing is going to kill so many Grimm. "Wait, actually, I got it." I said. "Grimmsever." Generic, but it works. Ruby grinned and squealed in excitement.

"Ooooooh! That sounds so cool!" she said. She looked at my watch and gasped. "Oh no! We have to get to class!" she said and grabbed my hand and we ran to class.

**XXX**

I took the scabbard from around my back and held it at my side as I stood next to Yang. "What's that?" Yang asked as she looked at the scabbard.

"It's my new kickass weapon. It's called Grimmsever and Ruby helped me make it. Your little sister is awesome." I told her.

We looked at Ruby who was blushing in embarrassment. "I know." Yang said. "Aren't I lucky?"

"Hey look," I said as Cardin and Jaune walked to the front of the room. "Cardin and Jaune are going to spar. This isn't going to end well."

The spar started and Cardin immediately started demolishing Jaune. Soon Jaune was kneeling on the ground with Cardin standing confidently with his mace resting on his shoulder. He laughed as Jaune panted in exhaustion. Jaune stood up and charged at Cardin with a yell, only to have his shield knocked away and then sent flying.

Dammit, if only I knew how to use a sword, then I could kick Cardin's ass. Wait, I don't need a sword to kick his ass. All I have to do is avoid his strikes and hit him with my fists. Yeah. Just you wait, Cardin Winchester, your ass is mine.

Jaune held his sword with two hands and struck at Cardin who blocked his strike with the hilt of his mace. "This is the part where you lose." he said as he began to overpower Jaune and push their weapons closer to his face.

"Over my dead bod-" Jaune said but was cut off by a kick to the stomach. I winced in sympathy as Jaune hit the ground and held his stomach. Cardin held his mace high and prepared to bring it down on Jaune but a loud buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the match.

"That's enough." Glynda Goodwitch said. She sounded so much like Tex. It was actually rather creepy. "Students," she said as she walked to the front of the stage. "As you can see, Mr. Arcs aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that the individual is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please remember to refer to your scroll during combat." Jaune pulled out his scroll and looked at it in sadness. "Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is time to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he walked off the stage. Oh, that motherfucker.

"Remember everyone," Glynda Goodwitch said. "The Vytal Festival is only a few months away." Yang jabbed at the space in front of her, Ruby did a little dance, Weiss shook her fists in excitement, and Blake...disappeared apparently. "It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those that compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The bell rang and students began filing out of the room. I noticed Pyrrha looking at Jaune in sadness. "I think he needs a friend right now." I said. "Preferably one from his own team. I think he is feeling a little down." I jogged over to Yang and held her hand as we left to go to our next class.

**XXX**

"So! There we were in the middle of the night." Nora said dramatically. Everyone was gathered to hear her tell them a story. Kai sat in a wooden chair with his arms around Yang's waist and her back against his chest as she sat in his lap. Kai would occasionally shoot concerned glances at Jaune, who sat on the other side of the table and pushed his food around. Yang held her face in her hands and listened attentively. Blake sat on the couple's right and read one of her books. Weiss sat on the couple's left and filed her nails. Ruby sat on Weiss's left and listened just as attentively as Yang. On the other side of the table was, as previously mentioned, Jaune. On Jaunes left was Pyrrha who was also listening to Nora's story. Next to Pyrrha was Lie Ren and Nora sat next to him.

"It was day." Lie Ren said, telling everyone the actual events and not the fabricated ones like Nora.

"We were surrounded by Ursai." Nora said.

"They were Beowulves." Lie Ren clarifed and took a sip from his mug.

"Dozens of them!" Nora cried and stood up.

"There were two of 'em." Lie Ren said.

"But they were no match. And in the end, Ren and I took. Them. Down. And made a boatload of Lien selling Ursai as skinned rugs." Nora said triumphantly and sat down with her arms crossed.

Lie Ren sighed. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." he said.

"Well, dreams mean something." Kai said. "Perhaps, Nora wants to make money buy killing Beowulves and selling their pelts."

"Maybe." Lie Ren said. "But when the Grimm die, their bodies dissolve."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that little detail." Kai said. "Well, then I got nothing for you."

"Jaune," Pyrrha asked. "are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Jaune said. Kai narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little, not okay." Ruby replied.

"Guys," Jaune said reassuringly. "I'm fine, seriously, look." He gave everyone a thumbs up.

"Don't lie to us, Jaune." Kai said in a non threatening tone.

"I'm not! You guys are my friends. I wouldn't lie to my friends." Jaune said. The sound of laughter caught everyone's attention. They all looked over to see Team CRDL picking on a rabbit faunus.

"That son of a bitch." Kai growled.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first day week of school." Pyrrha said.

"Who Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked. "Naw, he just likes to mess around you know. Practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby said.

"Oh, please. Name one time he's bullied me?" Jaune asked with air quotes around 'bullied'. Everyone stared blankly at Jaune and began listing all of the times that Cardin Winchester had in fact bullied Jaune.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said defensively after being reminded of being shoved into this locker and launched to a location set by Cardin.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora declared and stood in an aggressive stance.

"Guys, really, it's fine." Jaune said and stood up. Kai looked over and saw Team CRDL still picking on the rabbit faunus. "It's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow, that hurts!" the rabbit faunus cried as Cardin pulled on one of her ears, making Team CRDL laugh harder. "Please stop."

"I told you it was real." Cardin said. "What a freak." The rabbit faunus sadly walked away after Cardin released her ear.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha said. "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake said.

"It must be hard to be a faunus." Yang said sadly. Kai sent a look towards Blake that went unnoticed by all except for Blake herself. Jaune walked away from the table in sadness.

**XXX**

"Yes. Yes. Well prior to the Faunus Rights, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, like, adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie." Professor Oobleck said as he zoomed around room. All of the students followed him with their heads. Geez, imagine what Caboose would be like if he was like Professor Oobleck. That'd be bad for everyone. "Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day." Professor Oobleck took a, much unneeded, sip from his coffee before continuing. "Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?" he asked. I forced myself not to look at Blake. The rabbit eared faunus that Team CRDL had been picking on during lunch nervously raised her hand. "Dreadful! Simply dreadful." Professor Oobleck said quickly. "Remember students, it is precisely this kind of behavior that brings violence." Professor Oobleck took a long sip from his coffee. "I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year in the war." Oh fuck. Please don't call on me. I don't know the history of Remnant. Weiss raised her hand.

"The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss answered. Fort Castle? Really? Damn, the lack of creativity of whoever named that place is astonishing.

"Precisely." Professor Oobleck said. "And, who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"

"Hey!" Jaune said. What? Did something happen, Jaune? The fucking fuck?

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class. This is excellent! Excellent!" Professor Oobleck said animatedly. "What is the answer?"

"Uh, the answer," Jaune said. "the advantage, uh, the faunus had over that guy's stuff." Pyrrha made hand gestures around her eyes to try and help Jaune. Wasn't going to work though, sorry Pyrrha. "Uh, binoculars!" Jaune said. People laughed at his answer. Nice try, Jaune. I think it was night vision though. I'm sure the guy and his buddies had binoculars too.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject." Professor Oobleck said. Professor, I think the answer is that Cardin is an idiot and has a small penis. His tiny phallus is the reason that the faunus had an advantage over the General's army.

"Well," Cardin said. "I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

"You're not the most open minded of individuals are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, he isn't." I said. "But, he does have the most open asshole from all of the cock he takes." I said. Yang burst out laughing as did most of the other students.

"What!" Cardin growled. "You got a problem?"

"No." Pyrrha said. "I have the answer."

"I don't have a problem either." I said. "As long as you don't try to proposition me, I'm good. I have a girlfriend." The class laughed at my statement and Cardin growled some more. Yang and I fistbumped.

"The answer is night vision." Pyrrha said. "Many faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to crush the faunus in their sleep." Blake added. "His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured. Perhaps, if he had payed attention in class, he wouldn't have been such a failure."

"Oh ho!" I cried. "Shots fired!"

Cardin stood up angrily. "Mr. Winchester," Professor Oobleck said. "please take your seat." Jaune chuckled. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Ooh!" Jaune moaned.

"Now, moving on!" Professor Oobleck said.

**XXX**

Yang and I held hands as we walked to our dorm with Weiss, Ruby, and Blake. I sent unnoticed looks of concern at Blake as we walked. I hope she wasn't too affected by the things that Cardin or anyone said in class today. I noticed Yang grin widely. "Hey, guys." she said. "I just remembered that there was something Kai and I need to do. We'll meet you in our dorm later." She led me down a hallway and into a secluded room. It was really cramped.

"Yang, is this a supply closet for the janitors?" I asked.

"Yup." she replied. "Don't worry, Baby. No one will find us." A shiver went down my spine when she called me 'Baby'. "This reminds me. When we first met you said that being alone with me wouldn't be a bad thing." she said and ran her index finger down my chest. I swallowed thickly. "Is that still true?" Fuck yes it is.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked. It was dumb thing for her to ask, really. "Although, I wasn't actually supposed to tell you that. It was really embarrassing." Yang grinned.

"I know. But stuff happens." she said. "Well, we're all alone now."

"Hehe, yeah." I said nervously. What is she going on about? "We sure are." She pressed up against me and kissed me fiercely. So this is what she was on about. I kissed her back just as fiercely and ran my fingers through her hair. She gripped my hair and pulled. It hurt. Like a bitch. I ignored it in favor of kissing my girlfriend. We made out for probably a good five minutes before things started getting steamy. She pulled away and took her jacket and vest off. I took my suit jacket off and pulled my blue and white dress shirts off. She pulled her shirt off before we pressed close again and continued making out. Yang shimmied out of her skirt and unzipped unbuttoned my pants before sliding them down my legs. Somehow, this brought me back to reality. I gently pushed her away. "Yang. We need to slow down." I said breathlessly. Her pale cheeks were bright red and as she looked at our states of undress, they only grew redder.

"Ye-yeah." she said. "Good idea." We quickly dressed, checking to make sure we were wearing our own clothes, before we stepped cautiously out of the supply closet. We hurriedly ran to our dorm. We paused outside the door for a moment to catch our breaths and once our breathing returned to normal I opened the door and we entered our room.

**XXX**

I sat on the window sill and looked out of the city of Vale. I still haven't gone down there to get new clothes. The next time we are available, I'm taking Yang with me. I heard Yang roll over in her bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Kai, come to bed. It's late." she said with a yawn.

"Alright. Be right there." I said and stripped out of my jeans before climbing in to bed next her. She lay down with her back facing me. I pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Remember," she said. "No hanky panky while I'm sleeping." I rolled my eyes.

"I promise." I said and softly kissed her cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." she replied. We were asleep in seconds.

**An: Well, this chapter is now done. It's been several weeks since he joined Beacon Academy and Kai is just now getting his weapon. Well, I'd probably do the same. Procrastination makes perfect after all. I added and deleted several parts to this chapter, mainly various times Kai got mad and beat up Cardin. Then I realized that I can take his anger and use it for something, so I didn't have him beat Cardin up. Instead I had him make fun of him in class. Don't ask about the near lemon scene. I just got on a roll and typed up anything that came to my mind. I began yawning as I wrote Yang yawning. I just yawned multiple times while writing this sentence. Alright, well i'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	8. Fun In The Forest

**An: Dear guest reviewer of chapter 7, how did you know that will become trademark? Wow. That's weird. The beginning of this chapter might not be as good as the later parts of it because it is all original and I'm not the best at writing original plotlines. There are two Fallout references in here somewhere. Can you find them? I took several lines from Full Metal Jacket and put them in here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

I woke and lay still with Yang still asleep in my arms. It was Sunday today, so we could do whatever we wanted. For me, that meant going down to Vale to get new clothes. Maybe, making it a date with Yang. That'd be nice. Hopefully, no one else tries to tag along. Then, on Monday, we are going on a field trip with Glynda Goodwitch to Forever Fall. Which is apparently a forest where the leaves on the trees are always red, meaning it always looks like fall, hence the name. Apparently, it's also the place where Blake fought on the train in the 'Black' trailer. "Hng. I don't want to wake up yet." Yang whined. "Five more minutes?"

"Aw, I'm hurt." I said. "The sooner you wake up, the more time you can spend with me. Unless, you don't want to spend time with me anymore." I said with a mock pout. Yang turned over to face me.

"You're going to have to be more convincing than that." she said with a grin.

"How about the fact that Weiss, Blake and Ruby are staring at us?" I said. Yang's eyes widened and she saw that they were indeed staring at us.

"How-how long have you guys been doing this?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty much ever since we started dating." I said. Weiss balked in horror, Blake had a light blush on her face and Ruby looked confused.

"Why are sleeping in Yang's bed though?" she asked.

"Jealous?" I asked jokingly. Yang playfully slapped me in the chest, Blake blushed harder, Weiss screeched in horror, and Ruby turned cherry red.

"No!" she cried. "I'm just why you're sleeping in her bed and not you own.

"Well. We only have four beds, and if I try to sleep anywhere else, Yang gets mad at me." I said. Yang blushed. "Plus, I've done it so often now that I can't sleep anywhere else."

"Anyway, today is our first free day." Ruby said. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I was planning on going down to Vale to get new clothes." I said. "I have no pajamas and the only casual clothes I own are the ones I came here in."

"Ooooh, sounds fun." Ruby said. Her eyes lit up and she winked at me conspiratorially. "I know! You and Yang could spend the day together and the three of us could go shopping with each other."

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said, internally thanking Ruby for being so fucking telepathic and awesome.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yang asked. "Let's get dressed and go!" Weiss, Blake and Ruby disappeared into the bathroom to do whatever the fuck it is that girls do. I hopped down to the floor and pulled my grey jeans on. I pulled my t-shirt off and put on the white long sleeved shirt that is part of the Beacon uniform. I opened my Planet Eclipse gear bag and retrieved my green and black flat billed Planet Eclipse hat. I put it on my head, slid my socks on and slid my red Converse on my feet. The bathroom door opened and the three girls filed out. I entered the bathroom to wash my face. I should buy shaving cream and a razor while I'm down there. My goatee has turned into a full on beard. I think I have the most facial hair in this fucking school and I'm only seventeen. That's fucking sad as hell. Professor Port only has a mustache, even though it is rather thick. I pulled my hat off and ran Ruby's hair brush through my thick brown hair. It was starting to itch my ears and curl at the back of my neck. A haircut would be nice as well. I placed my hat back on my head and left the bathroom as Yang entered. Luckily, Yang doesn't take to long. She just washes her face and then calls it done. No makeup or anything. Her beautiful blonde hair just can't stay neat. It's how her hair is I guess. Weiss, Ruby, and Blake stood by the door as Yang and I joined them. "Ready for breakfast?" Yang asked.

"Of course. We are." Ruby said. "We've been waiting for you two forever." she joked, earning a playful shove from Yang. "What do you think they're making today?"

"Probably the same thing they always do." I said. Which was pancakes, waffles, toast, bacon, eggs, french toast, and pretty much breakfast food you could think of. We listened to Ruby talk about how much fun today was going to be and all the things she was going to do today.

As soon as we entered the cafeteria, Ruby shot off to get her food. "Bacon, here I come." I said and walked off to fill up an entire plate with large thick cut pieces of fatty bacon. A grabbed a second plate and placed two warm waffles on it. I walked over to the table where Team JNPR and Ruby were sitting and placed my food down. I walked back to where I got my food and picked up two packets of syrup. I walked back to our table and sat down, swatting Ruby's hand away from my food. I covered my first waffle in syrup and began cutting pieces off and shoving them in my mouth. At a normal and casual pace, mind you, not at all like Ruby. She shoved food into her mouth non stop and swallowed huge chunks of food. I'm surprised she didn't get choke from the amount of food she would shove into her mouth at one time. Dear god, was that a whole waffle? I swallowed the last piece of my first waffle. "Ruby! Slow down." I said. "You could choke yourself. Ruby blushed in embarrassment as everyone laughed.

"Sorry. I'm just so hungry." she said.

"Well, judging by the fact that speed is your semblance, I'd say that it causes you to have a high metabolism and therefore require more food." Yang said as she sat down next to me with a plate equally as full as Ruby's used to be. "You do need to slow down though."

I finished off my last syrup covered waffle and began working on my huge ass mountain of heaven strips (i.e. bacon). "So, what are you guys doing today?" Pyrrha asked.

"Kai and I are going to Vale. He needs new clothes and a toothbrush. Weiss, Ruby, and Blake are also going shopping in Vale, but they won't be with us." Yang said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Ren and I are going to the library." Nora said. I laughed inwardly. Lie Ren was probably going to the library and Nora just wanted to tag along. How she would be able to keep quiet is beyond.

"I have homework to do." Jaune said. "Lot's of it."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do." Pyrrha said.

I finished my plate of bacon just as Yang finished her plate of food. Weiss, Blake, Yang, and I stood up to get ready to leave. "Ruby, you ready?" I asked. Ruby looked at me and poured the rest of the food on her plate into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged out and made her look like an adorable chipmunk. She nodded and stood up. "Alright, let's go." With that, we walked off to the waiting airships.

**XXX**

Yang and I were in a clothing store, looking for clothes that I might like, when it hit me. "God. Fucking. Dammit." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked worriedly.

"I just realized that I don't have any lien." I said.

"I'll just pay for you." Yang said. "No big deal."

"Yes, big deal. That means I can't buy nice things for you."

"Hmm. I do like nice things. You could get a weekend job and then set up a bank account after your first paycheck."

"That's a great idea. Back to shopping."

"I think that one looks pretty cool." Yang said and pointed to a blue tank top.

We spent the next twenty minutes picking out different articles of clothing for me to wear. Yang said she wanted to buy some things for herself so I decided to wait outside. Some one in a black mask stepped in front of me "Gimme your money!" they shouted and pointed a gun at my chest.

"Sorry, man. I'm broke." I said with my arms raised in surrender. I saw Yang burst out of the store. The man turned around and pointed his gun at her instead. Suddenly an asian man appeared out of nowhere. He was dressed in a white longsleeved shirt with a maroon tie and brown pants and black dress shoes. A tan overcoat covered his white shirt and was tied in a knot in front of his stomach. A brown hat with black stripe going around it sat on his head. He shot the masked man six times, killing him on the first shot. Yang and I stared at him in shock. He-he came out of nowhere. Wait, I think I know him. Is that? Holy shit it is! "Thank you!" I said. He nodded at me and withdrew a silver revolver from inside his coat and held it out to me. "Is-is that for me?" I asked. The man smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I said and accepted the magnum. Yang and I glanced at each other and when we looked back the man was gone.

"Who was that man?" Yang asked. I shrugged.

"Just a mysterious stranger." I said. Yang looked at my new magnum and walked back into the clothing store. I looked more closely at my new weapon. It was a .44 magnum revolver that featured a silver finish with intricate engravings etched all around the weapon and a pearlescent grip. I slid the revolver in between my jeans and my body. Yang came back out of the store with a bag in either hand. One for her and one for me. I smiled at her and we walked to the nearest convenience store.

As we stepped into the store Yang asked, "Do you need anything besides a toothbrush? 

"Toothpaste." I replied. "And a razor and shaving cream."

"I'll get you a toothbrush and toothpaste." Yang said.

"I'll get the razor and shaving cream." I said and walked off. I reached the aisle I was looking for and perused the available items. I found a triple bladed razor and picked up a can of shaving cream that was similar to Barbasol. As an afterthought, I grabbed a bottle of aftershave and deodorant. I walked back to the front of the store to find Yang waiting. "Got 'em." I said. "And a few other things as well." She took the items from my hands and placed them in front of the cashier who rang up the items. Yang paid for them, placed them in my bag and we walked out. I saw Cardin and his team standing around a cat eared faunus girl with waist length blonde hair. I'm not letting this one go. I walked over, drew my new magnum and held the barrel against Cardin's spine. "Back off." I growled. Yang walked over and cracked her knuckles with a grin.

"Oh, it's you losers. You on a date." he sneered as he looked at us over his shoulder, either ignoring or not noticing the gun at his spine.

"Yes." I said. "We are and you and group of dick sucking buddies are ruining it. Now, get out of here."

"Make us." Cardin said.

"Gladly." I said and smashed the butt of the revolver into his jaw with as much force as I could. I put my revolver back and began punching him in the face. Yang joined in and began smashing her fist into Cardin's friends' faces. Once we had bloodied them up a bit we stopped and looked at the faunus girl.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked. The girl nodded and mumbled a thank you before hurrying off. I took Yang's hand and we walked off.

"Wait here." I said and let go of her hand. I ran back to where Cardin and his friends lay. As I neared Cardin, I jumped into the air and landed on his crotch with both feet. He gave a high pitched screech and I jogged back to Yang with a smug grin on my face. "That was fun." I said as I retook her hand.

"It always is." she said with a smirk as we walked off.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We went to different stores, made out for a bit, got some lunch, made out some more, I got haircut (shaved off the sides and the back and kept the top the same), made out with Yang (we seem to do that a lot), and then headed back to the airships so we could go back to Beacon.

**XXX**

I stood in front of the mirror in our dorm room's bathroom dressed in fleece pajama pants with a blue and black flannel pattern and a white cotton t-shirt. I was currently in the process of brushing my teeth with my new toothbrush and toothpaste. I finished and rinsed my mouth with mouthwash. I scratched at my beard and applied some shaving cream. I shaved everything off and slapped some aftershave on. I forgot how much aftershave stings when you put it on. "Oh fuck!" I screamed. "I forgot how much this shit stings! Motherfucker! Nng, son of a bitch!" I opened the door and exited the bathroom. "So, what goes on peoples?" I asked and sat down next to Yang

"Just asking Yang how your date went." Ruby said.

"It went well. Lots of walking. Lots of shopping. I have no money so Yang, being the awesome girlfriend that she is, paid for everything. Some guy tried to mug me but some dude showed up and shot him and then gave me his gun. We ran into Team CRDL. They were picking on some random faunus girl, so we beat them up. I smashed Cardin's tiny dick." Yang and Ruby laughed, Blake smiled slightly and Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh, and me and Yang made out a bunch of times."

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun." Ruby said. "I have to go do something, I'll be back" she said and went into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Weiss and Blake went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Yang had been the first one to get ready so she sat with me.

"We're all alone again." she said with a sexy smirk.

"Technically, yes." I said with a teasing grin. "Weiss and Blake are just a few feet away though."

"Technically, we are all alone." Yang reiterated with a roll of her eyes. She crawled into my lap, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I pulled away and gave a mock pout

"Is kissing me all you want to do?" I asked. "Is that all I'm good for?"

"No. I'm sure you're good at a lot of things. We aren't there yet though." she said and kissed me again. I kissed her back.

"Is that all you two do?" Weiss huffed. "It's very disturbing." Yang and I pulled away.

"Maybe you should get a boy toy of your own then." Yang said. Blake blushed furiously and Weiss rolled her eyes. The two girls climbed into their beds. Blake pulled a book out and started reading. Yang and I climbed into her bed as Ruby came back into the room. I pulled the covers over Yang and I and wrapped my arms around her waist, just live every night.

"Night guys." Ruby said and climbed into her bed.

"Good night, Ruby" the rest of us said.

**XXX**

Team JNPR, Team CRDL, and Team RWBY and I followed behind Glynda Goodwitch as we walked through the forest of Forever Fall. "Yes, students," Glynda Goodwitch said. "The forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Jesus christ, lady. "That's morbid as fuck." I muttered. Yang giggled quietly beside me. "Although, it would help if you didn't worry about Cardin. No one cares about him, so if he died no one would miss him." Cardin glared at me.

"You better watch your mouth" he said. "It's going to get you in trouble one day."

"Oh god! Baby, protect me!" I cried and hid behind Yang. "He's going to try and stick his tiny dick in my mouth!" Yang made a mock heroic pose as she stood in front of me.

"Don't worry, Kai." she said. "I will protect your beautiful face from Cardin's tiny genitals." Cardin glared harder.

"Anyway," Glynda Goodwitch said. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." She held up a jar full of a red liquid, which was undoubtedly the red sap. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by four o'clock. Have fun!"

"Come one, buddy." Cardin said and the back of Jaune's armor. "Let's go." Oh, I am so going to break that asshole's fucking spine in half and throw him in a ditch. Jaune looked at Pyrrha sadly before walking off with Cardin. I balled my fist and felt a familiar anger in my chest, just like from my dream. I sighed and walked off with Yang and Team RWBY.

"Where do you think we should look for sap?" Ruby asked.

"Anywhere." I said.

"Yeah. Any of these trees should have the sap." Yang said. Unless, this is not the sap we're looking for. Heh, modified Star Wars reference for the win, bitches.

Soon we had collected almost all the necessary tree sap. Nora hampered Team JNPR's progress because she kept drinking all of the tree sap. I looked around and realized that Team RWBY and Team JNPR, minus Jaune, were all gathered together. Isn't this about when Cardin wants Jaune to throw the tree sap? I looked above us and saw Team CRDL and Jaune looking down at us. They all stood up and stood behind Jaune who held a jar of tree sap as if he was going to throw it. I looked at Jaune, who looked down on me. I nodded. I'm not sure what kind of message it sent. He threw the jar down and I inconspicuously walked into its path. It smashed into my temple and staggered me a bit. The sap soaked my clothes and got in my hair. A horde of wasps surged toward me, stinging me everywhere. It hurt like a bitch. "Agh! Fuck!" I shouted in pain. "Cardin, you asshole!" Team JNPR and Team RWBY looked at me and froze in shock. I swatted at the wasps but that only made them mad and they attacked me more aggressively. Fuck you, Cardin. Anger built in my chest. You think that Jaune will do anything you want? Think again, bitch. If I wasn't here he would have thrown it at you. Anger built even more. Now they were probably going to beat Jaune up for hitting me instead. Yeah, not fucking happening. As I swatted at the angry wasps that were digging their stingers into my skin, I saw Cardin knock Jaune to the ground. Anger bubbled inside me and I flew up to them. Cardin punched Jaune in the face.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney-boy." Cardin said. "I'm going to make sure they send you back to mommy in teenie tiny pieces."

"Oh, yeah?" I growled. Anger almost explosive by now. I heard Team JNPR and Team RWBY hurriedly climbing up the hill. "I'm going to make sure they send _you _back to daddy in broken bloody chunks."

"You wish." Cardin said.

"I don't care what you do to me." Jaune said weakly. "But you are not messing with Kai or my team."

"You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin asked. "You think you're a big strong man now?"

"He's tougher and stronger than you, Dickless." I said. I looked back and saw Team RWBY and Team JNPR standing behind me.

"That's it!" Cardin said and roughly threw Jaune to the ground. "You're dead! Your girlfriend won't be able to recognize you when we're done with you, heck, no one will. I'll bet she won't even bat an eye at your passing. She'll just pick up another." Yang growled and balled her hands into a fist. He-he just called Yang a slut. Not directly, sure. But he damn well fucking implied it. "You have no friends. Just people who act like they are." Cardin said. That pit of anger in my chest exploded and my vision turned red.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD, YOU COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed and bluish white energy exploded around me and covered my body. The trees around us cracked, splintered, and shattered. The fissures appeared all over the ground. The wasps that were stinging my body disintegrated. "I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOUR GODDAMN SHIT, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU ARE THE MOST FUCKING CLOSE MINDED PIECE OF SHIT THAT I HAVE EVER HAD THE FUCKING MISFORTUNE OF MEETING! I AM GOING TO RIP OF YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!" I charged forward and smashed my fist in to Cardin's face. I stomped down on his stomach and dug my foot into his kidney. "DID YOU FUCKING PARENTS HAVE ANY CHILDREN THAT LIVED!?" I screamed as I dug my left knee into Cardin's sternum.

"Yes." Cardin rasped.

"I BET THEY REGRET THAT! YOU'RE SO UGLY YOU LOOK LIKE A MODERN ART MASTERPIECE!" I shouted and smashed his head into the ground so hard it made a miniature crater in the ground. I grabbed Cardin's hand and twisted it past the breaking point. He screamed in pain. "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A SINGLE GODDAMN SOUND COME FROM YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" I grabbed Cardin's mace and bashed him several times in the head with it. Surprisingly, he was still conscious. "DO YOU LIKE YOUR LEGS!?" Cardin nodded. "WELL THAT'S JUST TOO FUCKING BAD YOU SHIT EATING FAGGOT!" I broke Cardin's legs with his mace before breaking it over his head. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU COME NEAR JAUNE OR A FAUNUS EVER AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YA LITTLE SHIT!?" Cardin nodded weakly, slowly losing consciousness. "AND NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU BAD MOUTH YANG EVER AGAIN! NOW EAT SHIT AND DIE YOU FUCKING SACK OF SHIT!" I grabbed the hair at the back of his head and slammed my knee into his face, rendering him unconscious. The rest of Team CRDL looked at each other before charging at me. I pistol whipped one of them in the temple, immediately knocking him out and then stomped on his leg and broke it. I slid my revolver back into the waistband of my pants and roundhouse kicked another in the throat. I grabbed the last boys arm and bent it the wrong way, breaking it in half. I heard several growls from behind me and saw two huge Ursa that were maybe ten feet tall and as wide as a house. They had black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing. They also had many bony plates on its back and limbs. They roared and I could tell that they had many razor sharp teeth. With my rage dimming, I turned to face the two Ursa.

**XXX**

Yang stood beside Team RWBY and Team JNPR in shock as a bluish white energy exploded around Kai and covered his body. They were even more shocked when the landscape around them was completely destroyed. Yang had been prepared to punch Cardin in the face for his comment about her being rather easy but Kai had gone into a rage and began beating up Cardin instead. She knew that all of Cardin's antics had been annoying Kai but she didn't know that it would have escalated to this. She watched as Kai broke Cardin's legs and wrist and then bashed him in the face with his knee. He effortlessly took out Team CRDL, which was surprising considering he has no prior combat experience. A loud growling caught everyone's attention. Two huge Ursa that were maybe ten feet tall and as wide as a house emerged from the forest. They had black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing. They also had many bony plates on its back and limbs. They roared and they could all tell that they had many razor sharp teeth. Kai turned to face the two enormous Grimm. "Get everyone to a safe distance away and get Professor Goodwitch." he said.

"What! No!" Yang protested. "You can't fight these things on your own!"

"I'm not going to." he said. "I'm going to stall them. Professor Goodwitch is going to kill them. Now go!" Team RWBY and Team JNPR, minus Jaune, ran off to find Glynda Goodwitch.

As they ran, Yang kept looking behind them with a concerned look on his face at the sound of several explosions sounded. "Guys, I don't feel comfortable leaving Kai back there." she said. "He has never even fought a Grimm before. One of us should stay with him."

"I'll go." Blake said. Yang nodded and Blake turned and sprinted back the way they had come.

They ran as fast as they could for a good three minutes before they found Professor Goodwitch. "Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby cried. "Come quick! Kai and Blake are in trouble! Two huge Ursa appeared and they are holding them off!" A loud pained roar could be heard a short distance away.

"Follow me! Quickly!" Professor Goodwitch said. She and Team RWBY and JNPR towards the sounds of battle.

**XXX**

"Get everyone to a safe distance away and get Professor Goodwitch." I said as I faced the two huge Ursa. Fucking shit, I don't have any combat experience. I don't know how to use my sword or my gun. I've never even shot a gun before. I'm so fucking screwed.

"What! No! Yang shouted. "You can't fight these things on your own!" I know. I know. I don't plan to though. Just stall them long enough for Goodwitch to get her and kill them. I just hope I live long enough.

"I'm not going to." I said, not taking my eyes off the Ursai who in turn stood still and sized me up. "I'm going to stall them. Professor Goodwitch is going to kill them. Now go!" Team RWBY and Team JNPR, minus Jaune, ran off to find Glynda Goodwitch. "Jaune, I know you're rather scared of me right now, but I need you to gather Team CRDL together and keep them out of danger. Can you do that?" I asked.

"I can." Jaune said. "I'm not afraid of you though, Kai. Just because you got super mad that Cardin was being mean to me and Yang, and beat the crap out of him and his stupid friends doesn't mean you aren't my friend." I looked back at him to see him standing protectively in front of Team CRDL with his sword held at the ready and his shield protecting his body. I heard thunder and saw the Ursai charging at me. A huge paw caught me in the side and tossed me into the remains of a tree. I raised my hand and sent a couple of blasts of energy at the two Ursa. I staggered to my feet and rolled away an Ursa that charged at me, leaving it to smash into several trees.

"Need help?" a female voice asked from beside me. I looked over to see Blake standing there with Gambol Shroud draw from its sheath.

"Yup. These guys are insanely tough." I said and we rolled away from a swipe of the Ursa. I fired a few more energy blasts at the Ursa. I didn't see the second Urs until it was too late and it skewered me with one of its claws and pinned me to a tree. It ripped its paw free but lost the claw that pinned me to the tree and roared in pain. I stared down at the claw that pinned me to the tree. You have got to be licking my nipples with the tongue of an elephant. I'm stuck and it itches where the claw is. The Ursa turned to Blake and began attacking her. My vision started getting hazy but I forced my eyes open. God, I'm so damn tired. I think I'm just going to take a nap. Just for a few minutes.

**An: Uh oh. Looks like Kai is in trouble. Team CRDL is broken and going to need lots of medical attention. It's only Blake against two Ursa Majors and the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR are gallivanting off in the forest as they look for Professor Goodwitch. Kai is dumb. Like really dumb. He has no combat experience and does not know how to use his sword or magnum, yet he is attempting to fight off two Ursa Majors. Will he survive? Will Professor Goodwitch and the others arrive in time? Find out, on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Can anyone find the reference to Cr1TiKaL? Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget the favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	9. Why Are We Here?

**AN: Sorry I'm late. I had this whole thing where I was cranking out one chapter, one time two, a day. Then I went back to school and I couldn't get to a computer for a day or two. Once I did get to computer, I didn't like the way the chapter went, so I rewrote many parts to it. This chapter starts at the end of episode 14 and ends at the end of episode 15. Just want to point that out. No one pointed out the Fallout references in chapter 8, nor did anyone find the line from one of Cr1TiKaL's videos. You did find the lines from Full Metal Jacket, but those were obvious. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Glynda Goodwitch, with Team RWBY and Team JNPR following close behind, appeared behind the kneeling form of Blake Belladonna. Jaune Arc stood protectively in front of the very scared and very battered members of Team CRDL as a massive Ursa charged at him. The dismembered and decapitated body of a second and equally large Ursa, that was missing one claw, lay a few feet from where Blake was crouched. "Where's Kai?" Yang asked.

"I'm just hanging about." a voice rasped. Everyone looked towards where the voice came from to see Kai hanging a foot above the ground and pinned to a tree with a large claw. "Get it? Cause I'm hanging? Come on, It's funny." He laughed before coughing and grimacing in pain.

Yang covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "How do we get you down?" she asked quietly.

"You could smash the tree. Then I can pull this damn thing out of me." Kai said. Yang set to work on smashing the tree.

Jaune yelled and charged at the approaching Ursa. Pyrrha used her semblance to strengthen Jaune's shield as he held it up to block a smash from the Ursa's paw. Jaune swung his sword and decapitated the Ursa.

**XXX**

I groggily opened my eyes and was met with the sight of a slightly out of breathe Blake effortlessly dodging and evading any and all attacks from the massive Ursai. She hopped on to the back of one and sliced Gambol Shroud through its back. I managed to fire a few energy blasts at the two Ursa before extreme pain exploded throughout my body. My muscles felt like they had been lit on fire and were in the process of being hacked apart with a butter knife. My body felt sore, like I had spent an entire day doing nothing but lift weights, and my bones felt like they were splintering. I grit my teeth to block out some, hardly any, of the pain. Blake used Gambol shroud's grappling hook ability to take out the back to legs of the Ursa she had just sliced into, while the other one set its sights on Jaune.

Meanwhile, Team CRDL regained consciousness behind Jaune to see him guarding them from the Ursa and Blake fighting off the second Ursa. I don't know if they noticed me pinned to the tree and being the useless shit I am.

Blake rushed the Ursa that she had just brought to the ground and began hacking its back legs off. It took a while and involved repeated use of Gambol Shroud's grappling hook. Once she had removed its hind legs she began working on its front legs. They took significantly less time. After she had dismembered the Ursa she then proceeded to behead the damn thing. She walked over to where I was pinned before collapsing to her knees. "Good job." I rasped. "No thanks to me." I added bitterly.

"Don't say that. You hit it with that light thing you have." Blake said.

"Fat lot of good that did for you." I said weakly.

Glynda Goodwitch, with Teams RWBY and JNPR following closely behind, burst out of the forest.

"Where's Kai." Yang asked.

"I'm just hanging around." I said. Everyone looked at me and paled. "Get it? Cause I'm hanging. Come on, it's funny." I laughed but it turned into a cough. I grimaced as pain lanced across my ribs.

Yang covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "How do we get you down?" she asked.

"You could smash the tree. Then I can pull this damn thing out of me." I said. Yang then set to work on smashing the tree. She punched the tree and it disintegrated. I fell to the ground and rolled on to my back. I placed my feet at the base of the claw and my hands at the narrowest part that was close to my chest. I pushed as hard as I could with both my hands and feet, causing all kinds of pain to shoot through my body and I screamed. Once the claw was out, I flung it away. Did the temperature drop a thousand fucking degrees or something cause, "I'm fucking cold as dicks." I said. Yang place her hands on my shoulders and pushed something into my body. I felt my body heat up and I noticed the wound in my chest closing. I noticed Jaune standing next to a the second Ursa, this one had also been decapitated.

"What were you thinking!?" Yang cried and slapped me across the face. Ow.

"One, fucking ouch. Two, I wasn't." I said. "Someone needed to hold off the Ursa and someone needed to get Professor Goodwitch. You all run faster than me, so any of you could go look for her."

"I'm just glad that you aren't dead." Yang whispered. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I never meant to scare you. I'm sorry." I rested my forehead on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Yang replied. "Let's just get you to the infirmary as soon as possible."

"Yeah. Okay." I said and looked over at Jaune who was helping Cardin up. The rest of Team CRDL were staggering to their feet by themselves.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Same 'ole, same 'ole." I said. But deep down, I knew, nothing was the same.

**XXX**

I lay in one of the many sterilized white beds of the Beacon Academy infirmary bed. Cardin and his friends lay in a few of the other beds. Yang sat in a chair next to my bed.

"Yang?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do-do you hate me?" I asked.

"Of course not!" she cried. "I'm dating you aren't I?"

"Yes, but look at what I did to Cardin and his friends. I went beserk. I broke Cardin's legs and his wrist and demolished his face. Why? Just because he was being a colossal dick to Jaune and called you a slut? That's no excuse to almost kill someone. And Cardin's friends? I almost killed them just because they came to Cardin's defense and attacked me."

"Oh, Baby. Don't be so hard on yourself. I don't hate you for that. You think to poorly of yourself. Just because you beat up Cardin in my and Jaune's defense is no reason for you to think that any of us would hate you."

"Do you think any less of me because I can't fight?"

"No, of course not. I just told you to stop being so hard on yourself. You told us yourself that you had never fought before. We'll just have to get you to practice. From now on, until you feel that you are comfortable with your fighting abilities, we will practice every night and every morning. There are a few training grounds around the campus that we can use. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great."

"Perfect. Now, move over, we need to go to sleep. We had a very tiring day today." I moved over and lifted the covers so that Yang could climb into my bed. I pulled the covers up and wrapped my arms around her waist. I was asleep before she was.

**XXX**

I woke and found Yang sitting on my crotch with her hands placed firmly against my chest. I raised an inquisitive brow. Yang grinned seductively at me. "We're going into town today." she said.

"'We' as in you and I or 'we' as in all of Team RWBY and myself?" I asked.

"All of us." Yang replied. Yang slid off of me and hopped to the floor. "Hurry up and get dressed. We're leaving soon. I sat up and hopped to the floor behind Yang.

"Where is everybody?"

"We woke up late, so I would assume that they are waiting for us by the airships. We're going down to Vale today."

"Are you going to watch me today or are you going to keep your eyes from wandering?" About a week ago, about a week ago!, Yang had developed a habit of watching me get dressed.

"Oh, I'm definitely watching. Who do you think I am?"

I slid my black fatigues on, they were a bit baggy but I liked them that way. They had blue stitching which was awesome. I pulled my blue tank top on, more of a muscle shirt really, and put my black zippered jacket on. Yang had my jacket custom made so that it said "Property of Yang Xiao Long" on the back in blue letters. I pulled a pair of black fingerless gloves on, a pair of black socks and then put on my black steel toed work boots. Lastly, I wrapped a thin blue scarf around my neck. I placed my scabbard, with my sword sheathed in it, on my back so that the hilt was over my right shoulder and holstered my revolver on my right thigh. It had been several weeks since Yang and I had been going out at night and morning so that I could practice using my sword and magnum. "I'm ready." I said. We held hands and left to find the rest of Team RWBY. I hope I don't have another episode today.

**XXX**

Yang and I held hands as we walked with Weiss, Blake, and Ruby around the city of Vale. I still wasn't quite sure what we were doing in Vale, or even why Team RWBY went to Vale in the episode for that matter, but I didn't want to look stupid for asking. I noticed several signs that said "Welcome to Vale!"

"The Vytal Festival!" Weiss said excitedly.

"Oh that's what we're doing." I said as realization dawned on me. Team RWBY looked at me with bewildered looks. "What? I had no idea why we we're fucking here." Not like, oh we're going to fuck here. More like, why in the fuck are we here? Just want to clear that shit up.

"Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said with her hands clasped over her heart, as we stopped under a "Welcome to Vale!" sign.

"Why in the fuck is this wonderful?" I asked.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said, ignoring me.. "It's kinda weirding me out."

"Yeah. You and me both." I said.

"How could you not smile?" Weiss asked.

"Cause I'm dead inside." I interjected, I was ignored again.

"A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that went into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss continued as we continued walking.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said. I snorted in amusement.

"Quiet, you." Weiss snapped.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Cause we like wasting our time?" I asked, ignored again. "Why is everyone ignoring me today?" I hissed as anger built quickly in my chest. Oh god no! Not here, not now. This isn't good. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! To restrain myself, I stared out at the ships, grit my teeth, and gripped the railing so tight that my knuckles turned white. Yang looked at me in concern. I looked at her and gave a tight lipped smile. She bought it, or pretended to, and looked back at the stupid as all fuck ships down at the equally stupid as fuck dock.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby complained and plugged her nose with two fingers.

"Maybe it's 'cause we're near water that has fish in it." I said through, still angrily, grit teeth. "Or maybe they a shipping fish into the city." Why the hell can't I fucking calm down? This isn't good. Not fucking good at all.

"I heard that students arriving from Vacuole will be arriving by ship today." Weiss said. "And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"Is that what you think?" I hissed. God dammit. I can't calm down. Why does this have to happen now? "It's not your duty to DO SHIT! Hnnnng!" Weiss, Blake and Ruby walked off, completely oblivious to the problem I was currently having. Thankfully, Yang realized that I was feeling some kind of way and stayed to help me.

"Are you okay, Baby?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No." I replied. "You guys were ignoring my rather witty comments and I got mad. Now I can't calm down." Yang hugged me tightly and did what she always does whenever I have this problem, an episode we call it. She kisses me and tells me to focus on her and nothing but her. I do and it works. I think of all the wonderful and positive emotions I feel when I'm with her. That sounds super fucking cheesy, I know, but it works like a motherfucking charm. It isn't always necessary. Sometimes I can calm down on my own.

"Better?" Yang asked.

"Much better, yes." I said. Yang took my hand and we ran to catch up with the rest of her team.

"So, it seems Weiss wants to spy on the new arrivals so she can get the upper hand on them in the tournament." Blake said, casting a concerned glance at me. Huh, so she did realize some kind of shit was going down. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Thankfully, Yang didn't notice. She would've killed me if she had. Have no fear though, Yang, I am a one woman guy.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss protested.

"True." I said. "But we can infer it."

"You can't do that either." Weiss said. Ruby looked down the street at a store covered with yellow police tape.

"Woah." she muttered. We all walked to the yellow rope to get a better look. The entire door was marked if with a mass of yellow caution tape in a 'X' shape.

"What in the crusty anus happened here?" I asked in bewilderment. "Did a rhinoceros blow its load and break everything in the store? Jesus christ."

"Robbery." a detective that looked like Burnie from one of the RT Shorts said. Let's call him Detective Burnie. "Second dust shop to be hit this week."

"So the rhinoceros blows its load into the store and breaks all of the shit inside. Steals the all of the valuable shit that people buy. And this is the second store this week? Damn, that's one horny rhinoceros." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What? It's the obvious answer."

"What's a rhinoceros?" Ruby asked.

"What's a rhino- you have got to licking my nipples with the tongue of an elephant." I said in exasperation. They don't have rhinos in Remnant?

"What's an elephant?" Ruby asked.

"God. Fucking. Dammit." I replied. "Nevermind. They are just animals. That you apparently don't fucking have."

"They left all the money again." the second detective said. Let's call him Detective Joel. That caught Ruby's attention. "It just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?"

"I don't know." his partner said. "Know what I mean?" No. I don't think we do.

"You thinking the, uh, White Fang?" Detective Burnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Detective Joel said and took his sunglasses off.

"Hm. The White Fang." Weiss huffed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"The fuck is your problem?" I asked.

"Yeah. What's your problem." Blake said.

"My problem?" Weiss asked. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said defensively.

"Hmm. I don't know, Blake. Its douchey asshole of a leader kind of fits the description." I said. I remember this part. Blake gets mad at Weiss for being a stupid bitch. Oh shit no. Then Blake runs off to be away from Weiss and he snotty bitch attitude. Oh. God, no. Not again. I balled my hands and shoved them into my pockets. I grit my teeth so hard my jaw hurt.

"That's true." Blake said. "But the rest of them are far from it. They are a collection of misguided faunus.

"Misguided?" Weiss asked in disbelief. "They want to wipe humanity off the planet."

"Either way, it doesn't explain how they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale.

"Most likely answer is that it wasn't the White Fang." I said, calming down slightly.

"Exactly." Blake said. "Who else would it be though?"

"Blake and Kai make an excellent point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him." Oh. That dick head. That guy seems like a huge asshole. And like he plays for the other team.

"Didn't he steal only dust from the store?" I asked.

"Yup." Ruby replied.

"Well that robbery mimics this one. He seems like the most likely suspect." I said. "Hey detectives!"

"Yeah?" Detectives Burnie and Joel replied.

"It definitely wasn't the White Fang. The five of us ruled that possibility out. But, this same kind of robbery happened a few months ago. Some douchebag by the name of Torchwick stole a shit ton of dust." I said.

"Roman Torchwick huh?" Detective Burnie said. "Alright, kid. Thanks a lot. We'll look into him." I nodded at the two detectives.

"We're just trying to help." I said.

"None of this changes the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said. No they're not. Well, their asshat leader is. They're no different than LGBT. "Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

"That's not necessarily true." Yang replied.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" a voice cried. We all turned to see Sun Wukong, pretty much Michael without the screaming and cursing, running along the deck of one of the boats. The four girls took off to the railing to get a better view. I casually walked, like the badass motherfucker that I am, to the railing to join them.

Sun hopped on to the edge of the boat and jumped on the wooden dock. He jumped up to a lightpost and hung upside down to eat a banana. Why in the hell would he choose to eat his damn banana there? I never understood that.

"Hey!" Detective Burnie said. "Get down from there this instant." Sun simply threw the banana peel at his face. Sun jumped and somersaulted over them, then continued running. He winked at Blake as he ran past us.

"Well, Weiss." Yang said. "You wanted to see the competition. And there it goes."

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss shouted and took off after him. Ruby and Yang followed quickly behind her.

"We don't have to do shit!" I shouted after them. I sighed. Dammit. Why know that I can't change their minds, so why do I even bother? It's just so pointless. I noticed Blake still standing next to me.

"Hey, Blake." I said, causing her to look at me.

"Yes, Kai?" she replied.

"Don't listen to Weiss." I said. So I'm just going to let her know that I know that she is a cat girl? Alright. Not following your logic here, brain, but go ahead. "She doesn't know the White Fang as well as you. She doesn't know what it's like to be a faunus and be looked down upon. She probably doesn't even know all of the details. She probably just here all this shit from her mom and dad, who most likely gave her everything she asked for." Blakes eyes widened in shock.

"How did you-" she started.

"It's a rather long story. One about some poor schmuck who doesn't want to be in this fucking mess." I said, mimicking my words from our time in the Emerald Forest. "I need to tell it to you and the rest of your team. I just- I just don't know how. It's going to change the way you guys, especially Yang, look at me. You probably won't want to talk to me anymore."

"Don't say that." Blake said. "I can't speak for the others, but I know that I won't think any less of you for what you have to say. Unless, you are like a criminal or something."

"Oh hell no!"

"Then there is nothing you tell me that will change how I see you. You're my friend, Kai, and that's not going to change." Blake hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, Blake." I said and hugged her back just as tightly. "That means a lot."

"You're welcome." Blake replied. "And it means a lot to me that you don't look down on me for being a faunus. Now come. We should probably catch up to the others."

"Yeah." I grinned. "Hang on!"

"What! Aggh!" Blake cried as I grabbed her under her arms and flew as fast as I could after the rest of Team RWBY. God I love flying so fucking much. Never get to do it all that often though. So that kinda sucks.

Just as we caught up to Blake's team, Weiss ran into someone. I think it was Penny she ran into, if my memory serves me correctly.

"No! He got away!" Weiss cried in despair. Really? She cares about the fact that Sun got away and not about the poor girl who probably, not at all possible really, has a concussion from hitting her head on the ground after Weiss ran into her. I set Blake gently on the ground and walked over to stand by Yang's side.

"Uh, Weiss." Yang said and pointed at the girl Weiss ran into. Weiss looked down on a red haired girl, yup it's Penny, who smiled creepily back at her. Like, super fucking creepily. Almost axe murderer creepily. Oh sweet Jesus, I think I'm going to have nightmares about that god awful smile. I need to burn it out of my god damn retinas as soon as fucking possible. Oh, holy hell!

Weiss jumped up and away from Penny. "Sal-u-tations!" Penny said, still lying on the ground.

"Um, hello." Ruby replied.

"Uh, are you, okay?" Yang asked.

"Oh I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." Penny replied.

"Bitch, you gonna get off the ground when you talk to us?" I asked. Yang slapped me in the chest.

"Baby, that's rude." she whispered.

"Oh I don't mind at all." Penny said in that excessively cheerful tone of hers. She jumped to her feet right in front of us and we all took a step back. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Got a sibling named Nickel?" I asked jokingly. Yang slapped me in the chest again, but I could see her trying really hard not to laugh

"I don't think so." Penny replied.

"Uh, anyway." Ruby said. "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked. I slapped her in the stomach. Cause unless I was looking to get a round of Ember Cecilia to the face, which I wasn't, I wasn't even going to try hitting her in the chest like she did me.

"Now who's being rude, Baby?" I asked. Yang shoved me lightly.

"I mean, I'm Yang." she hastily said. Then she pointed at me. "And this is my boyfriend, Kai."

"I can introduce myself you know." I said with with a mock pout. "I'm a big boy now."

"I know you are." Yang said and gave me a quick kiss. "I'm sure you're big everywhere else to." she whispered with a smirk. Damn, her smirks are sexy. Hey! It's a bright sunny day today! I'm so glad that it's not raining! That would really suck. Hehe. I'm sure Yang would like to- I wonder what else is going to happen today. Is Blake going to get mad at Weiss and run away? Possibly! I think so! I wish this place had paintball. I want to go play paintball. It is so much fun. Why did I revert to such short choppy sentences while I tried to distract myself from such urgent matters? Why do I even care?

"Um, yeah. Ignore them." Blake said. "This happens all the time. Yang will some something sexual, Kai will get flustered and then the two of them will start making out for undetermined lengths of time. They've done this so often now, that their record is thirty minutes. Maybe even thirty five."

"Actually, it's forty minutes." Yang said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said as if the last two minutes never happened.

"You already said that." Weiss said snottily.

"So I did." Penny chirped. This fucking girl. Was she purposely like this or did someone fuck up with her programming?

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said and we started walking back the way we had come.

"Take care friend." Ruby said. Oh god no! God dammit, Ruby! NO! Why you do dis! Ruby, please!

"Ruby, what have you done?" I asked myself in horror. Everyone looked at me strangely as we kept walking.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked. "She was weird but what did Ruby do wrong?"

"Things." I said. "She called her friend."

"And that's bad because?" Blake asked.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked as she appeared directly in front of us. Weiss looked quickly between Ruby and Penny.

"Oh I'm really sorry I didn't think you-" Yang began. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"She wasn't talking to you, Baby." I said, still slightly horrified by what Ruby had just done. Penny walked toward Ruby.

"You." she said.

"Me?" Ruby asked. "I- I don't know what I uh-"

"You called me friend." Penny said. I died of laughter internally as I pictured Penny screaming 'Nobody calls me friend!' and turning into the Hulk and killing us all before I stopped laughing inside and internally pissed myself. Not externally, internally. My imagination. Damn, brain, you scary. Zero to one hundred, nigga, real quick. "Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uh," Ruby started. She looked at us to see her team crossing their arms and shaking their heads. I just shrugged as if to say, 'I don't care.' Cause I really don't. Well, I do. Penny is kind of annoying, sorry Penny, but it's not like I can change and of Ruby's actions. "Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Weiss, Blake and Yang fell down because they clearly felt some kind of way. A way that clearly, Ruby was not feeling.

"Sen-sational!" Penny said with a laugh. I leaned back and placed my fingertips on my chest. That's totally fucking weird as hell. Please don't ever do that again. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys."

"Real glad you won't be talking about me then." I said self-depreciatingly.

"Don't say that, Baby." Yang said. "Of course they'll talk about you. They just have to realize that they can look, but they can't touch." she added with fire in her eyes. That made me feel really good about myself.

"Oh. Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No. She seems far more coordinated." Weiss replied.

"I don't know Weiss. She fell down when you hit her. And from what I've heard, Ruby fell down when you hit her too." I said. Weiss blushed and huffed in annoyance. Geez, this bitch really doesn't like me does she.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied. Cause she's combat ready! I internally died of laughter. God damn, I crack myself up so fucking much. Why does no one laugh at the jokes that I tell? Oh wait, Allie does. Yang does. Oh. My god. Yang is like this world's version of Allie! Oh, um, Allie is this girl from my work who I have this huge crush on. I think she has a crush on me too. But the main thing is, she already has a boyfriend. Fuck you, asshole. Well, I'm with Yang now, who is just like Allie, so I guess someone up there is looking down on me. So um, anyway. Enough about crushes from my world and more about my hot girlfriend from Remnant.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny declared with a salute. Laughter threatened to burst explode from my lips.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Look who's talking." I said. "You and Ruby are both wearing skirts. And before you say anything, calling it a 'combat skirt', doesn't change the fact that it's a fucking skirt. Who the hell wears a skirt into battle?"

"Wait, a minute." Weiss said. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know the monkey tailed rapscallion?" Blake and I glared at Weiss angrily. I didn't bother trying to calm Blake down, a hand on my shoulder wouldn't have calmed me down at all in this situation. Anger built quickly in my chest. Oh god no. No, not now. Please, dear God no.

"The who?" Penny asked.

Weiss pulled out a poorly drawn picture of what was supposed to be Sun Wukong. "The filthy faunus from the boat!"

"He's not filthy." I said through grit teeth. "And not everyone is going to know him. They could come from two completely different kingdoms, numbnuts."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked. "Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person."

"Yeah. Watch your fucking mouth, Weiss." I growled, anger continuing to build. "It's going to get you into some real deep shit one day." Obvious hypocrisy is obvious.

"Oh I'm sorry." Weiss replied. "Would you like to for me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post? And you, Mister, you can't talk. Your mouth spouts filth worse than the sewers."

"Stop it!" I growled and Blake shouted.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law." Weiss said. "Given time, he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang." My anger was almost at it's peak, but I didn't give a shit right now. Weiss deserves a stern talking too right now.

"You ignorant little shit." I growled. "I'm going to go and cool my head. Don't worry, Yang. I'll be fine." I turned and started walking off. Blake said something and walked off behind me. She must walk rather fast cause she caught up rather quickly. Maybe I just walk really slow?

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Weiss cried and began following us. "I am your teammate.

Blake and I stopped walking. "You are a judgemental little girl." Blake said.

"For all you know, that guy could be an undercover cop." I said. Not likely. I don't think humans would let a faunus handle their shit.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss cried indignantly.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe the fact that you assuming that that faunus boy would join a terrorist group solely based on his species, makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" I shouted and Blake replied at a lower decibel level.

"So you admit it." Weiss said. "The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists."

We continued arguing all throughout the rest of the day and through dinner. We even continued arguing in our dorm room. I did feel slightly bad about how little attention I was giving to Yang. I kind of wanted to give her some of my attention but I also wanted to prove Weiss wrong and get her to shut her fucking mouth. "That's not what we meant and you know it." Blake said. Oh, she's including me in her defensive argument. Well, that just makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. No joke, it makes me feel included and wanted.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss shouted.

"That is the problem." Blake said.

"You realize that you two are defending an organization that hates humanity don't you?" Weiss asked. "The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" I shouted, as the pit of anger in my chest continued to grow.

"Why do you think they hate humanity so much?" Blake asked. "It's because of people like Cardin. People like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures."

"People like me?" Weiss cried out in indignation.

"Yes, you!" I shouted. "You're a discriminatory little bitch!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss cried.

"Oh boo hoo! Did Daddy's train of dust shipments get robbed time and time again?" I said mockingly. Silence filled the room.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang?" Weiss asked. You want to know how I got these scars? Not even that one made me laugh. "Why I particularly don't trust the faunus?" Weiss walked to the bookshelf in front of the window. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in, actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear and board members executed. Yes, Kai. Entire train cars full of dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Sounds like someone's a whiny bitch. Ruby walked over and put her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Weiss, I-" she started.

"No!" Weiss shouted, cutting Ruby off. "You two want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers." That pit of anger exploded and that customary bluish white energy exploded out from me and covered my body. Books, papers and pencils were sent flying against the wall. Weiss and Ruby jumped back in shock.

"WELL MAYBE THEY WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" I shouted, drowning out Blake's shout of almost the same response. I shoved Weiss against a bed and, ohfucknonononoohgodwhydididothat, slapped her across the face. "YOU LITTLE BITCH. YOU THINK YOU HAD IT BAD, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE SHIT!? I WANT YOU TO FUCKING THINK OF ALL OF THE FAUNUS BABIES WHO CAN'T GO TO A GODDAMN SCHOOL AND GET A PROPER FUCKING EDUCATION BECAUSE WE HUMANS ARE STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLES WHO DESPISE ANY SENTIENT SPECIES THAT ISN'T US! ALL WE DO IS GET FAT AND PLUG OUR ASSHOLES WITH EACH OTHERS DICKS AND KISS EACH OTHER'S ASSES IN THE HOPES THAT WE GET MOVED FROM ONE TEMPORARY WANT TO THE NEXT! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT YOU FUCKING POMPOUS CUNT! JUST ABOUT ANY FAUNUS WOULD SELL THEIR SOUL AND ANYTHING THEY OWN TO HAVE THE KIND OF CHILDHOOD YOU HAD YOU WHINY LITTLE BITCH! I AM SO FUCKING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CEASELESS COMPLAINING! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER FUCKING DO! ALL DAMN DAY! YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT EVERYTHING! IF SOMETHING IS NOT THE WAY THAT LITTLE MISS BITCH TITS, THAT'S YOU DUMBASS, WANTS THEN SHE'S GOING TO COMPLAIN UNTIL SHE GETS WHAT SHE WANTS OR SHE FINDS SOMETHING ELSE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT! I REALLY DON'T THINK BEING A HUNTRESS IS RIGHT FOR YOU PRINCESS BITCH TITS! THERE ARE PLENTY OF JOB OPENINGS IN THE CUSTODIAL DEPARTMENT SO YOU CAN CLEAN UP YOUR PIECE OF SHIT ATTITUDE! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE THE MORE OPEN MINDED PEOPLE IN THIS GODDAMN WORLD AND ACTUALLY TREAT THE FAUNUS LIKE ACTUALLY PEOPLE!? I TOLD CARDIN AND I'M GOING TO TELL YOU! I AM GOING TO UNSCREW YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK! I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR FUCKING HEAR YOU SPEAK A GODDAMN WORD TO ME OR BLAKE UNTIL YOU DECIDE YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE A PROPER HUMAN-FUCKING-BEING! UNTIL YOU DO, YOU CAN KISS THE WHITEST PART OF MY ASS!" I shot out of our room and high into the sky. I saw Blake jump out the window, not remembering how high up our dorm is. I swooped down to catch her before taking off higher into the sky.

"Where to Blake?" I asked, still seething.

"Anywhere that isn't here." Blake replied. We did just that.

**An: Holy. Fucking. Shit. Sixteen goddamn pages. Read that shit again. Sixteen. I just typed up sixteen fucking pages. God fucking damn. And the author's notes themselves almost make it a total of seventeen chapters. I just want to say that I have not done any drugs in the last 24 hours, but I feel like my keyboard has been cut in half and the right half is at a higher elevation than the left. It's trippy as fuck. So, we have discovered that Kai now has anger management issues, Kai knows that Blake is a fanus and is sympathetic towards the faunus's plight. Well, the Kai knowing Blake is a faunus thing was kind of obvious from the start. Blake and Kai are becoming good friends. I sorta kinda plan on them becoming the best of friends. You all have that one friend, your best friend, you want to do everything with and tell everything too. Even tell them things you haven't, or won't, tell your significant other? I'm sure you do. So, what else? I reused a line from Full Metal Jacket, made a Dark Knight reference, and modified a line from Attack on Titan Abridged. Oh, we have also realized that Yang is significant in calming Kai down from his anger. Uh, I think that's it. Oh. Halfway through this chapter, I realized that I have homework for AP Psychology that is due tomorrow. Shit. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the chapter, review the chapter, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	10. RIP Monty Oum

This is not a chapter. This is a message. I am not sure if those of you who are reading this story are aware, but yesterday at 4:34 PM, Rooster Teeth's Monty Oum passed away. According to matt, a Roosterteeth employee"s website screen name, "Ten days ago Monty suffered a severe allergic reaction during a simple medical procedure that left him in a coma. Although he fought bravely, his body was not able to recover. During his time in the hospital he was well cared for and never in pain at any time.

Monty is survived by his wife Sheena, his father Mony, his brothers Woody, Sey, Chivy and Neat, and his sisters Thea and Theary, as well as a countless number of fans and friends. We were so proud to be a part of his life and we will miss him greatly.

Your generosity during the hours after the public statement on Friday will help his family deal with the costs of his care and his passing. You made an incredible difference during a difficult time and we cannot thank you enough.

As for honoring Monty, we will do that in our own way. In lieu of flowers or gifts, we ask that you simply do something creative. Use your imagination to make the world a better place in any way that you can. If you know Monty like we do, then you know he would certainly be doing that if he were able to.

Monty was 33 years old.

We love you, Monty.

I was not aware of his passing until I arrived home from school today and my best friend texted me moments ago and told me the sad news. Perhaps telling you, my loyal readers, should not have been my first thought upon hearing such saddening news. But it was. I think that this story and all others in the RWBY archives is a fantastic way to honor Monty and all that he has done for the community and the company itself. If RWBY is continued, I hope that they honor We love you, Monty, and you will be missed.


End file.
